


Night 1: What Are Friends For?

by Ciarysa (CiaraFox)



Series: Faulty Lantern [2]
Category: Connect the Dots - Fandom, Faulty Lantern, Feathers - Fandom, Original Work, Tymeline, Wishbones - Fandom
Genre: (I invented a whole sex machine company don’t judge me), (or at least bi), Anal Sex, Being Jerked Off (by a Machine), Best Friends, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Dick Pics, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friend Love, Friendship, Fuckchairs?, Gay Sex, I love them so much, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Call, Romantic Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Club, Sex Machines, Sex Palace?, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, adorableness, anal penetration, blowjob, emojis!, hand holding, lots of orgasms, messaging, slight AU, these two are fucking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/Ciarysa
Summary: When Kennie gets a call from his best friend asking if he wants to go to a rather dirty-sounding club with him, he's not too sure... but how bad can it be if he's with Adam?
Relationships: James Hunter/Harrison, James Hunter/Harrison/Anuerin Tyme, Kennie Farratt & Adam González, Kennie Farratt/Adam González, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Timothy Moon/Samed
Series: Faulty Lantern [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719103
Kudos: 11





	1. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennie is relaxing after a day at uni when he gets a call from his best friend, with an interesting request…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first proper installment of my _Faulty Lantern_ series, where characters from all my books can come togther to meet and have sex, in a world where sex is less meaningful and people often just do it with friends for fun (still totally normal over here, carry on). The main four are from my book _Connect the Dots_ :)  
> Now with Faulty Lantern logo!

_Kennie_

In Kennie Farratt’s opinion, nothing was better than coming back home to his flat after a long day of lectures, making himself some dinner, and then chilling out watching films on his laptop.

However, today, his second movie of the evening was interrupted by a phone call. It was Adam, though, so he didn’t mind.

“Hey, man!”

“Hey! What’s up?”

Hearing Adam’s voice made Kennie smile. It hadn’t been that long since they’d last seen each other, only a few weeks – they went to different unis, but they weren’t too far away from each other. Still, Kennie couldn’t say he hadn’t missed his best friend.

“Nothing, really. Watching _Spider-Man: Homecoming_. You?”

“Oh, I’m just playing games, you know – the usual. Uni life still treating you well?”

“Yeah.” Kennie smiled a little, even though he knew Adam couldn’t see it. “It’s nice being all independent.”

“Yeah, it is pretty cool, isn’t it? You can jack off in the middle of the day and no one’s gonna walk in on you!”

“Adam!” Kennie felt his face getting hot as he laughed.

Adam’s returning laugh came down the phone.

“Sorry,” he said, though he mostly sounded amused, and Kennie could perfectly picture his cheeky grin. “Just being my usual high-class self. It is true, though.”

Kennie chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

“But anyway. Made any new best friends yet?”

“Hmm… Well, there is this one guy…” Kennie teased.

“Oh… I see.”

Adam’s voice sounded all hurt – a little _too_ hurt, so that Kennie could tell it was fake. He grinned.

“Nah, I’m just kidding,” he assured him. “No one could ever take your place.”

“Aww, thanks, babe!”

Kennie chuckled.

“Aaanyway… Have you heard of Faulty Lantern?” Adam asked.

His voice had taken on a different tone all of a sudden. Like… forced casual. It made Kennie suspicious.

“Er… don’t think so. Why? What is it?”

“It’s… It opened recently. I mean, it was open before, but they’ve just finished a six month renovation and it opened again last week. And it’s not too far from either of our unis… I, well… I don’t really know what to call it. Alright, yes, I do, but… it’ll probably freak you out.”

Worried now, Kennie repeated, “What is it?”

Silence for a moment. Then Adam said, “The flyer calls it a ‘sex palace for young men’.”

Kennie swallowed. “A… a sex palace?”

“Yeah,” said Adam. “See, I knew you’d freak out.”

“I’m not freaked out. Just… sex palaces are a thing?”

“I guess so. I mean, maybe this is the first one, but I guess they’re a thing now.” He paused. “I… I kinda really want to go.”

“You… want to go to a sex palace?”

“Yeah.”

“A gay sex palace?”

“Yeah…”

“With me?” Adam wouldn’t have called him about it unless he wanted him to come.

“Well… yeah…”

Kennie didn’t say anything for a long time.

“This is why I didn’t want to call it a sex palace, because I didn’t want to put you off,” Adam said. “I don’t think it’s as bad as that makes it sound. The flyer says there are nice quiet rooms upstairs that we can go to to get some privacy, if you want. It’s just, it says they have fuckchairs, and I really want –”

“I’m sorry, did you say _fuckchairs_?!”

Adam laughed nervously. “Yeah. Yes, I did.”

“Right. And may I ask what a ‘fuckchair’ is?”

“Well, they’re not actually called that, really,” Adam said, stalling again. “It’s spelt F-K-chairs. People just call them fuckchairs because it’s easier. And technically they’re actually called FKsitters.”

“What are they?” Kennie pressed.

“They’re… It’s hard to explain. Just Google it.”

Kennie did. What he found made his stomach ache and his cock tingle – in very specific ways. He now understood why Adam called them fuckchairs. There were various different types, too, all by a company called FK. FKsitters and FKgroupers and FKriders, FKOrecliners, FKaiders, SelfFKers. So much sex. So many dirty, X-rated machines. And Kennie couldn’t help wanting to try them.

“Have you done it?” asked Adam, sounding both excited and anxious.

“Yeah,” said Kennie. He didn’t know what else to say.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to try that,” Adam said.

Kennie didn’t answer. He couldn’t tell Adam that. He did. But he felt ashamed of himself for it.

“I think any guy in the world would,” Adam said – as though he could tell what Kennie was thinking and wanted to make him feel better about it. “I certainly do. And obviously there’s no way in the world I’d be able to actually get one myself – even if I had my own place and a job and saved up a shit-tonne of money, it’d probably never happen… I want to try one before I die, and Faulty Lantern have them, and it’s only eight pounds to get in!”

“Eight pounds?”

“I know! It’s a bargain! So… what do you think?”

“What do I think?”

“Yeah. Will you come with me?”

Kennie was conflicted. On the one hand, it was such an indecent, lewd place to even want to go to… He felt bad just thinking about it, and if he did go he’d probably just be stressing out the whole time about how he shouldn’t be there. And shouldn’t have wanted to. But on the other… he did want to. Quite a lot, actually. And Adam wanted him to as well.

“It won’t be that bad,” Adam promised. “You don’t have to try the FKchairs if you don’t want to. You don’t have to do anything. You can just watch me. Or you can wait upstairs in one of the quiet rooms and I’ll join you after I’m done. Whatever you want. I just don’t want to go in there all by myself, really.”

Kennie thought. “I… I guess I can go. I probably won’t… do anything, though.”

“That’s totally fine,” said Adam easily. He sounded really excited now. “This is gonna be great! Thanks, Kennie. I know it’s a bit weird, but I’m really glad you’re coming. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Knew you were just trying to get in my pants,” Kennie joked, making Adam laugh.

“That would be a bonus,” he returned, no doubt wearing that mischievous grin again. It calmed Kennie down a little. Adam would make anything feel comfortable. “Right… Okay, when should we go, then? It’s open from three to three.”

“Three to three?”

“Three in the afternoon to three in the morning. We won’t stay there until that late, obviously… Maybe we could go after dinner? Say around seven, seven thirty?”

“That works,” said Kennie.

“Okay, cool! What day?”

“Hmm… what about Friday?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect!” Kennie imagined Adam’s enthusiastic grin and couldn’t help smiling. “Hey, should I invite Tim and James?”

Kennie’s eyes widened. “Tim and James?”

“Yeah. I think the more people we have, the better, you know. Moral support, safety in numbers and all that.”

“But… it’s… it’s a… a _sex palace!”_

“Yeah, so?”

“Sex! Tim and James! Us!”

“So?”

“It’s… just… wrong!”

“Why is it wrong with them but not with me?” Adam wondered, very validly.

That had Kennie stumped. “I… I don’t…”

Adam laughed affectionately.

“We have always had a special bond,” he said, and there was a note of amusement in his tone but Kennie knew he meant what he’d said.

“Yes, exactly,” Kennie took the offer gratefully. “I mean… if for some strange reason I had to choose someone from our group to go out with, it would be you. By far. I just can’t… imagine myself with Tim or James that way. But with you… I can. Imagine it.”

“I know what you mean,” Adam said, which made Kennie smile a little, relieved and pleased. “But, well… sex doesn’t have to be a big thing, you know? Not all the time. I mean, I know people that have sex with their friends – it doesn’t mean anything in that context. It’s just a way to pass the time, for them.”

“I know, but… _we’ve_ never done that before. I don’t know…”

“Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to invite them,” Adam said. “I just think it’ll be less nerve-wracking if we bring some more people with us. And they’re our closest friends, you know? If we feel weird doing that stuff with them, who _can_ we do it with?”

“That’s true, I guess…” Kennie had a think about that. “Well… alright. Go on then – ask them.”

“You sure?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. Go for it.”

“Cool! Okay, I guess I’ll do that now. You know how long Tim takes to reply. And I’ll text you what they say, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then! See ya Friday!”

“Yeah, see ya.”

They ended the call, and Kennie resumed his film. But he couldn’t quite concentrate now. He was partly nervous and partly excited. And the third part… well, that was making his cock tingle a bit in his trousers.

About ten minutes later, he got a text from Adam saying that James had been up for it as soon as he’d mentioned the FKchairs, and he was still waiting on Tim, of course. Kennie smirked. Tim really wasn’t very up-to-date with technology.

It was another two hours until Adam messaged again with Tim’s reply. He said he’d had to convince him a little – Tim was much more like Kennie in terms of shyness – but even he couldn’t hide the fact that he was curious about the FKchairs. So they were both in for Friday at seven.

Adam then asked how Kennie was feeling about this idea – excited, nervous, turned on, freaked out… He told him not to be afraid to be honest.

So Kennie was. He told Adam about the nervous part, the excited part, and the third part… the tingling. Adam’s reply came quickly.

I feel all that too… Especially the last one, now I know you do too

Kennie swallowed nervously.

Really? 

Yeah. Is that weird?

Well, if it is, I’m weird too 

This was new… Unless he was misunderstanding something, he and Adam were… virtually sexting? And he wasn’t kidding when he said it was working for him too. His cock was getting harder every moment he thought about Adam, and his cock, probably getting hard too…

Oh yeah? Yours being needy too huh?

Kennie pretty much gulped.

Yeah… quite a lot 

Should probably do something about them

Yeah, we should 

And unless he was very much mistaken, this meant only one thing. Heart beating fast, Kennie slid his hand down to the front of his trousers, undid them, and then slipped it inside… until he touched his erect cock. Still a little unsure, he just wrapped his hand around it, still, for now.

Man, this guy’s suuuper needy

Must be all that talk of sex palaces and fuckchairs

Kennie couldn’t help laughing slightly. He also felt a pang in his abdomen at the confirmation that Adam was indeed touching his cock. With a small gulp, he started to stroke his in earnest.

Yeah, that’d do it 

Good thing he doesn’t have to wait long

He’s not very patient

Certainly not at the moment…

Kennie snorted. Still a little nervous, he thought about his reply hard for a moment before deciding to go for it. Unless Adam had a random, needy, impatient guy hanging around in his room, there was no way he could not be talking about his penis.

That’s not good… You taking care of him? 

Trying my best :’D

You?

Yeah ^^; 

He’s pretty impatient too 

Kennie swallowed hard as he stroked his cock as fast as he could within the confines of his trousers. He soon gave up and lifted his hips so he could shove them and his boxers down, letting his cock out into the open so he could wrap his hand around it and jerk it properly. His breathing was ragged, heart racing.

Can I… see?

Kennie’s eyes widened. Adam wanted…

You don’t have to

Absolutely no pressure

Just… thought I’d ask

In case ^^;

Kennie chewed on his lip. But as he thought about the idea of… of sending Adam a picture of… He couldn’t deny his cock was throbbing desperately.

What the hell.

He pushed his desk chair back and opened his camera app. For the next ten minutes, he sat there, taking photos of his dick, turning in the chair to try different lightings, experimenting with having his trousers pulled up or completely down, deciding whether he should get his T-shirt out the way or not. He hadn’t realised how much effort it would be to get one that he liked. But eventually, he did. He was turned to the side, with the yellow light from his lamp giving the picture a warm glow; his trousers and boxers were halfway down his thighs, his T-shirt pulled up a little to show his treasure trail, and his hand was wrapped around the shaft, the head poking out from his closed fist.

He studied it for another minute, still nitpicking. But eventually, he decided it was good enough. Heart pounding, he went back into his conversation with Adam, uploaded the picture… and sent it.

Sorry for the delay 😅 

The wait for Adam’s response was agonising, even if it was only a few seconds.

I don’t know how you managed to make a dick look photogenic af, but you did ;D

Kennie laughed heartily.

Thank you kennie 😊 I love it ❤

That’s good to hear ^^; 

Want me to return the favour?

Kennie felt his face reddening. But he knew the answer straight away.

Definitely :’D 

One sec then 😉

It’s not gonna be anywhere near as pretty as yours though, just bear in mind

Kennie chuckled. He went back to stroking himself as he waited. His cock was leaking a lot more now, after the picture-taking fest, and it felt even better to stroke his fingers over the slick head. His skin tingled all over.

After a few minutes, another message arrived.

Man, that’s a lot harder than it sounds!

Kennie laughed.

Well, here you go :P

Then a photo popped up. It looked down on Adam’s lap, where his hard cock stuck out from between his legs. He was in a similar position to Kennie by the looks of it, sitting on a desk chair with his trousers and boxers pulled down, and he’d copied Kennie’s idea of showing off a bit of his abdomen as well. He didn’t have his hand on his cock, though, so Kennie could see the whole thing. His own twitched at the sight, and he felt his mouth filling with saliva.

What do you think? 😅

Don’t think you were doing yourself justice 

He’s very pretty ;P 

Blushing at his own message, Kennie looked at the photo again, feeling his member throbbing hard. He licked his lips as he carried on stroking his cock while looking at Adam’s.

Haha thanks ;D

He really likes your picture ^^;

Mine really likes yours too ^^ 

Kennie bit his lip as he jerked himself faster. He was getting quite close, his cock leaking, alight with pleasure. They messaged less after that, both focusing on their masturbation. Kennie was breathing so hard it was probably audible from outside his room.

Fuck I’m nearly there

Me too 

A few minutes later, Kennie whimpered quietly as he finished, his cock spurting out semen onto his legs as it pumped pleasure throughout his entire body. He dropped his head onto the desk as he struggled for breath, trembling slightly, his cock gradually running out of steam and starting to droop out of his hand.

When he’d come down enough to move, his skin still tingling slightly with the aftermath of the pleasure, he picked up his phone again.

Oh god that was amazing

Did you finish?

Yeah 

That was so good ^^; 

I knowww

So glad we did that

I hope it wasn’t weird 😅

Only a little :’D 

I’m really glad we did too 😊 

That’s good ❤

And hey, it was good practice for Friday!

Haha yeah xD definitely ^^; 

Anyways… should probably let you get back to your films, before it’s too late ;D

Night night from me and little Adam ;P

Haha, night to you both 😉 

Kennie smiled as he moved into bed with his laptop to finish off his film. He couldn’t deny, that experience had made that nervous part of him quite a bit smaller. Because after the initial nervous surprise, he hadn’t felt at all wrong masturbating along with Adam, and talking about it and sharing pictures. It had just felt like having a slightly more intimate kind of fun with his best friend, the way Adam had talked about the sex. So maybe he wouldn’t find it so weird after all, even with Tim and James too.

He hoped not. Because he was starting to think this Friday night could be a hell of a lot of fun, if he let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I am super proud of my text message simulation ;D


	2. An Otherworldly Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennie and Adam meet up with their friends TIm and James to try out the so-called 'sex palace' Faulty Lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my original species from other books coming in now :D  
> As well as the ramaiyan demons from _Curfew_ , we have arisyrae from my series _Feathers_ , lenias from my provisionally named alien book _Tymeline_ , spiritcarriers from _The Death Process_ , and more that aren't yet named ;)

On Friday, Adam arrived at Kennie’s student flat at six o’clock. They hugged tightly and for a long time. Then they sat on Kennie’s bed and chatted for a bit, catching up.

After a little while, Adam’s characteristic cheeky grin made its appearance.

“So… the other night…”

Kennie knew instantly what he was referring too, and felt his face getting hot as he smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah…”

“That was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Adam smirked at him. “That might not have been the last time I used your picture…”

Kennie was sure he was bright red now. But he tried to grin through it. “Oh yeah?”

“It’s a very nice picture.”

Kennie couldn’t say he hadn’t looked at Adam’s photo after that night either… But both concepts still made him very embarrassed. A good kind of embarrassment, though.

“Glad you liked it.”

“Maybe we can do it again sometime,” Adam suggested, smiling furtively. “I’d like that… and so would little Adam.”

Kennie laughed softly. “I don’t think little Kennie would have any objections either.”

Adam chuckled, playfully nudging into him.

He changed the subject after that, and they went back to general chatting, but Kennie already felt miles calmer. He’d still been a little worried that things would be weird between them, and if Adam hadn’t mentioned the sexting at all, he’d have been more anxious that he felt weird or regretted it. But the way he’d just alluded to it in his usual cheeky way, with a dash of faux-flirtatiousness, ultimately looking very happy and pleased about it… It made Kennie feel so much better, and he was so relieved they could be so comfortable about it even in person. It helped him feel a lot less nervous about what was coming next.

At half past, they headed down to Adam’s car, and at five to seven they reached the town where Faulty Lantern was said to be situated. Kennie frowned out of the windows, thinking they had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere. They were driving through a small, quite quaint little country town. Surely a place like this could never be home to the proud proprietors of a ‘sex palace’. It just didn’t fit.

Adam was looking just as confused.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Kennie asked.

“Yes,” Adam said, bewildered. “I saw the town name on the way in – Orisinn. It’s definitely the right place.”

“Huh…”

They kept driving, and soon the houses around them started to get bigger, until you could only describe them as mansions.

“This must be the rich part of town,” Adam mused.

And then they saw it. It was pretty hard to miss, really. One of the mansions was about three times as big as the rest, painted a very dark purple, with a large lit-up orange and yellow sign on the front that told them very clearly that they were in the right place.

“Whoa,” Adam and Kennie said at the exact same time. They looked at each other and grinned in disbelief.

The building was also hung with red, yellow and orange fairy lights. And underneath the large sign, there was a smaller one that seemed to read ‘ _Jáina Lin’_. Outside the doors, there was a throng of guys between the ages of about sixteen and thirty-five, queuing to pay their eight pounds and get inside. Some of them weren’t wearing very much in the way of clothes. A few of them were wearing none at all.

Kennie blushed and looked away, and Adam noticed and grinned.

“I don’t think they mind,” he pointed out.

“Well, I do,” Kennie mumbled.

Adam chortled at the bashfulness of him. They drove past, heading for the entrance to the huge car park opposite the building, and as they did, Adam noticed something that made him do a double take.

“Oh my god, Kennie – did you see that?! There’s a guy there with a _tail_ – and I swear on my life it’s not fake!”

“What?”

Kennie turned in his seat to look back at the queue, and after a moment he spotted the guy Adam meant – but then they turned into the car park, and he couldn’t see anymore.

Adam hurried to find them a parking space they could see the entrance from, and then they both stared out of the windscreen. Kennie located the guy with the tail again… and he saw what Adam meant. He was one of the naked ones, and there was nothing, nothing at all, that could be attaching the tail around his waist. It was just there, part of him… a naturally grown fifth limb. Kennie couldn’t think of any other explanation. This guy just… had a tail. A tail like a lion.

And he wasn’t the only strange one in the crowd. Looking closer, Kennie could spot many more interesting characters. There were more guys with tails, who he now noticed also had something on their heads that glinted in the light – small horns? There were guys with wings that, again, showed no sign of being stuck or strapped on. There were even a few guys that seemed to have swirly patterning on their skin, and that Kennie swore were glowing slightly. Another guy was startlingly pale, with very little hair and very large eyes, and arms and legs that were disturbingly long and skinny. Another seemed to have skin made entirely of metal.

Kennie and Adam looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Do you still have that flyer?” Kennie asked.

Adam nodded, and wordlessly retrieved it from the backseat and handed it to Kennie. Kennie looked over the page in depth, while Adam went back to staring at the weird and wonderful collection of _creatures_ making their way into Faulty Lantern.

After a few minutes, Kennie found something interesting. The flyer had small section near the bottom titled, ‘About Faulty Lantern’.

_****_

_**The idea for Faulty Lantern was conceived by two Orisinnish ramaiyan named Náill and Fari. It began as a small local club where ramaiyan could meet up for sex. But its popularity rapidly started to grow, and soon it wasn’t just ramaiyan taking advantage of the arrangement.** _ 


_  
_

_****_

_**As the volume of customers increased, Náill and Fari began to expand their mansion home, adding more floors and services to cater for their variety of patrons and their diverse preferences.** _ 


_  
_

_****_

_**Now, Faulty Lantern is known throughout this and other worlds as the first and only sex palace in existence, and all species are welcome – from humans to arisyrae to lenias to spiritcarriers!** _ 


_  
_

Ramaiyan? Arisyrae? Lenias? Spiritcarriers? Kennie had never heard of any of those words.

“Read this,” he told Adam, passing him the flyer.

Adam read it, and he looked just as mystified as Kennie felt.

“What the heck are ramaiyan?” he wondered.

“And arisyrae, lenias and spiritcarriers?”

Adam shook his head, baffled. “No clue. And what does it mean by ‘this and other worlds’? There are other worlds?”

“Okay… now I’m kinda freaking out,” Kennie said with a tense grin.

“I am a bit, too,” Adam admitted.

“Maybe James and Tim will know, when they get here,” said Kennie hopefully. Adam nodded.

“They shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Adam and Kennie stayed in the car, listening to the radio as they watched the road, keeping an eye out for James’ silver Volkswagen. He and Tim had been planning to meet up and come down together, the same way Adam and Kennie had.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Adam spotted the car, with James driving and Tim in the passenger seat.

“They’re here,” he told Kennie, and they both got out of the car to wave them over.

James found a nearby space and the four guys came together.

“Hey!” James was grinning with a slightly jittery excitement. Tim looked a bit awkward and shy, but mostly he seemed eager for this as well.

The guys all greeted each other with hugs in varying degrees of manliness – from Adam and James thumping each other hard on the back, to Kennie and Tim’s much gentler patting.

“What’s up?” Adam asked James and Tim.

“Not much,” said James. “Just been so excited for this since we arranged it!”

“He wouldn’t shut up on the way here,” Tim interjected, grinning.

Adam laughed. “Well, maybe we’d better head over, then.”

“Yes, let’s!” James was bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, making the others laugh.

“First, though…” Adam fished out the Faulty Lantern flyer from his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Tim. He pointed out the passage Kennie had spotted earlier. “Do either of you have any idea what they’re talking about here?”

James and Tim read the text together. James was looking totally lost as well, but Tim seemed to actually have some insight and started nodding.

“Yes, I’ve heard about these!” he said when he was done, looking up at the others. “Well, I’ve heard people talking about it. There are like… all these other humanoid species emerging all over the place, apparently. Ramaiyan are like more animalistic versions of us, with tails and horns and cat eyes; arisyrae have wings; lenias, apparently, are aliens from another planet that have patterned skin and glow… I mean, not many people believe it, but there have been rumours going around.”

“Oh yeah… Actually, I think I might’ve heard of that too,” James chimed in.

Adam looked at Kennie. “You know, now that I think about it…”

Kennie nodded, having the same thought. He hadn’t really connected the two, but now he was starting to remember some weird stories he’d seen and disregarded on the news…

“I thought people were just talking crap,” Adam said.

“Well, I guess it’s not just rumour,” Kennie said, and when James and Tim looked confused, he gestured to the queue at the entrance to Faulty Lantern.

Once Tim and James realised what they were seeing, they both went, “Oh my god!”

Adam and Kennie gave them a while to take it in. Then Tim shook his head in disbelief.

“I… I didn’t think it could be possible…” he muttered.

“This is so sick,” James said, grinning more than ever. “Can we go get in the queue already?”

So they followed their overexcited friend as he followed his cock over the road. And they joined the back of the queue comprised of various species they hadn’t even known existed before tonight.

The queue was long but quite fast moving. Soon, Kennie started to hear sounds coming from inside – music and, just beneath that, a lot of really debauched and overtly sexual sounds. He felt his whole face get really red. But the noises also turned him on, quite a lot. He couldn’t help it. He noticed Adam and James grinning at each other with slight awkwardness, as if experiencing the same problem.

When they got to the front, the sounds were even louder. They were called over to one of the guys on the door, who was very handsome and tanned and wearing only trousers. He had a six-pack. And, Kennie noticed after a moment, horns. And yellow cat eyes. And a tail tucked into his trousers. He was one of the ramaiyan.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted them. “Newbies?”

“That’s us,” said James cheerily.

“Great! Welcome to Faulty Lantern,” said the ramaiy guy, smiling handsomely and showing off his fangs. “So that is eight pounds each please.”

They all handed over their money.

“Thank you very much,” he said, putting the money in a box on the table beside him. Then he picked up some leaflets. “And here you go.”

He gave them each one. Kennie glanced at his – it had more info about the owners and the business, a map, rules, stuff like that.

“There anything you want to do, particularly?” the guy asked.

“We, uh… well, we…” James trailed off awkwardly.

Adam chimed in: “We kind of wanted to try the, you know, FK machines.”

“Ahh… Good call! They is really great. Well, we have all sorts of FK machines spread throughout the house. There is instructions on how to use each machine in those,” he said, gesturing to the leaflets in their hands. “You was have a specific machine in mind?”

“Uh… not really,” Adam admitted.

“That is fine.” The guy smiled. “In that case, I suggest just to have a look around until you find something that suit you.”

“Right, well, thanks!” said Adam.

“Have a good time, you guys,” said the ramaiy.

“We will,” said James, grinning.

He started to head in, but Tim stopped him.

“Hang on a sec.” He was looking at the ramaiy guy, a little awkward. “Um… I’m sorry if this is rude, but I was just wondering… what are you?”

“Oh.” The guy laughed softly. “Don’t worry, I get that question a lot. I am a ramaiy. Some humans call us demons, but technically we am a sort of sub-species of humans. We am quite similar really, except we rely much more on our animal instincts and… well, we not have much in the way of consciences. But we starting to learn now… slowly.”

All four of them took that in.

“It is a lot, huh?” the guy said, smirking a little. “For so long you humans thought you was am the only things like you that was exist… And now you find out that there is all these other races, not so different from you. I know most humans still refuse to accept it. But, well… you must believe in us here, huh?”

As if to help him make his point, a couple of winged guys stepped past them and through the doors. Up close, it was undeniable that those wings were growing right out of their backs. There was no trick, no hoax. They were real, one hundred percent natural wings.

Tim looked back at the ramaiy guy, grinning in wonderment.

“This is amazing,” he said.

“They was am arisyrae,” the guy told him, smiling back. “There is lots of different species. I could tell you about them, but then we would be here all night, and you would not get to try out any FK machines. We not want that.”

“Definitely not,” agreed James.

The ramaiy smirked at his obvious impatience to get on a machine. “Okay, so how about this – once you am inside, if you see anyone you am curious about, just go up and say hi? I am sure they would not mind telling you a bit about themselves.”

Tim nodded, smiling. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Okay? Well, get your cute bums inside, then. Go have fun.”

All grinning now, they thanked the ramaiy again and headed in. Kennie was at the back of the group, so he got in last. He stepped over the threshold into the ‘sex palace’, and felt like he was getting himself a one-way ticket straight to hell – whether it existed or not. The noises, the sights, the smells – the entire feel of the place was sexual. A few guys walked between two rooms on either side of the entry hall, most wearing just boxers or nothing at all. Kennie tried to avoid staring, out of politeness, but they didn’t seem bothered either way.

The rooms themselves… Pillows covered the floor, except for one path through the middle, and there were guys everywhere just… fucking. In the middle of the room, right in front of everyone else, just going at it. All kinds of sex. Threesomes. Foursomes. Moresomes. Madness.

“Whoa,” said James, looking the same way Kennie was.

Tim and Adam were looking in the other room to the right, which was much the same scene. All three looked really aroused. Kennie didn’t want to admit it, but he was, too.

“Look! FKchairs!” James cried, pointing.

In the left room, against the far wall, there was a sort of bench, where a few guys were sat with contraptions around their dicks and (Kennie knew, though he couldn’t see them) other contraptions up their arses. Kennie hated how much he wanted to try it. They were moaning and shaking from the vibrations – the ‘inter’ moving inside them, the ‘jerker’ pumping their cock. He had done a little more research on the machines since they’d planned this, wanting to feel at least a little prepared. But it wasn’t helping much with the anxiety of the whole thing.

“That one seems a bit public,” Adam said, wary of Kennie’s feelings. Kennie gave him a grateful smile. “Let’s keep looking.”

He led them down the hall, into what looked like it had once been the kitchen area of the mansion, and was now a bar and shop. Rock music was playing over the speakers. Kennie saw the bar sold alcohol and soft drinks and small snacky things like crisps and nuts, while the shop had condoms, lubricant, blindfolds, ropes, and many other much worse things that he tried to avoid looking at.

Around the rest of the room were various tables and chairs. Some of the chairs were normal. Others…

“God, that must be heaven,” said James wistfully, looking at a few people sitting on FKchairs while drinking and snacking.

“It really is,” said the nearest of these guys, grinning up at James.

He looked around their age, nineteen or twenty maybe. He had a beer and a packet of nuts on the table, and was sitting on a black and gold FKchair; sweat was trickling down his face and he looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open from the pleasure.

“I wanna try it so much,” James whined.

“Be my guest,” said the guy, gesturing to a free FKchair on the other side of his table.

James glanced at his friends. Adam grinned at him.

“Go ahead, man.”

So, grinning hugely, James started to unfasten his trousers.

“I’m Harrison, by the way,” the guy said, holding his hand out to James.

He shook it and said, “James.”

He continued undressing, while the others introduced themselves to Harrison. Kennie couldn’t help blushing like mad as he shook hands with this guy while he was naked and being ‘FKed’ by a machine. Harrison seemed to notice that and smiled apologetically at him.

“It takes a bit of getting used to, I know,” he said.

Adam smiled at Kennie’s expression and put an arm around his shoulders.

James was now wearing only his boxers and T-shirt. He’d even kicked off his shoes, for the hell of it. He paused there, just for a moment, and Harrison said, “Take your top off too?”

James glanced at him, grinned nervously, then took off his T-shirt. And then, with a slightly embarrassed look at his friends, his boxers. Kennie tried to avoid looking.

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you guys to it,” Adam said. “We’re gonna keep looking around.”

“Sure,” said Harrison with a smile. “See you.”

“I’ll catch up with you later,” James said to his friends.

So Adam, Kennie and Tim went back out the way they came in. Kennie glanced back into the bar for a second and saw naked James lowering himself onto the inter, his brow creased and mouth agape. Harrison was watching and saying something, probably telling James what to do.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Adam said. “There’s more private stuff up there, if I remember right.”

Kennie nodded eagerly at that. Adam smiled, putting an arm around him again as the three of them made their way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is from my book _Wishbones_ – it's not relevant to this, but he's actually immortal :)


	3. Sexual Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tim try out one of the FK machines; Kennie reads the instructions.

When they reached the second floor, they found four more rooms – two slightly quieter, smaller versions of the rooms downstairs, and another two with privacy curtains.

“Yeah, this looks better,” said Adam.

“Much,” Kennie agreed.

Tim nodded. He looked a lot more comfortable here too, being a not particularly confident guy himself.

They chose one of the curtain rooms and headed in, walking past other groups of people making noises (softer) from behind the draperies.

They soon found an empty area that contained a red and silver FKchair for three, shaped like a curved triangle – a FK3Mgrouper, if Kennie remembered rightly from his research. Users sat on it so that they faced into the centre of the triangle.

The three friends ducked through the curtains and pulled them shut behind them.

“Right,” said Adam, facing up to the machine. “Let’s see how these suckers work.”

He opened his leaflet and flipped through until he got to the right page. Then he started to read out loud.

“‘Before turning on any FK machine, it’s always a good idea to check that the lubricant and water levels aren’t too low. To do this, pull out the drawer(s) located on the back or side of the machine. All the reservoirs are refilled regularly by our staff, but if you’re worried yours is running a little low, simply call someone to top it up. Before closing the drawer, make sure that the pink tubes are in the lubricant reservoir and the blue tubes are in the water reservoir.’ Okay.”

Adam and Tim stepped up to the FKgrouper. Kennie hesitated.

Noticing that, Adam asked, “You having a go, Kennie?”

“Uhh… I don’t think so. Not right now,” he said. “I’ll just watch.”

He did want a go but, even though they were in a private curtained-off part of the room, they were still effectively in public, with people either side of them. And it would have been weird enough if they were alone in one of their bedrooms. He just couldn’t.

“Okay,” said Adam kindly. He smiled and came over, wrapping an arm around Kennie and squeezing him close for a moment, before placing a soft friendly kiss on his forehead. “You just have fun watching, then.”

Kennie smiled back at him and nodded. While Adam and Tim approached their sitters, he went round to the wall behind the FKgrouper and settled back on some pillows there, slightly closer to Adam’s side.

He watched Adam pull out the drawer on the side of his sitter. It slid out, and the inside of the drawer was split into two equally sized dishes – one filled with clear water, the other with a slightly thicker, slightly whiter fluid.

“Well, mine seems fine,” Adam said, after checking the tubes were in the correct reservoir.

Tim did the same with the sitter nearest him, finding that his levels and tubes were all fine as well, and then they closed the drawers.

“What now?” Adam wondered. He reached for his leaflet, then had an idea and turned to Kennie. “Hey, do you wanna maybe read out the instructions for us?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Kennie opened his leaflet and flicked through until he found the instructions page for FKsitters, riders and groupers. “Okay… ‘The control panels are located on the front of the sitters, inside the rings for riders and groupers. You will find the power button here, as well as all the pleasure-enhancing settings you could possibly want.’”

Adam peered over his sitter to look at the control panel. “Yep.”

“All the settings you could possibly want?” Kennie asked.

Adam grinned at him. “Oh yeah.”

Kennie grinned back as he returned to the leaflet.

“‘When the power is turned on, the inter…’” Kennie cleared his throat awkwardly – “‘the inter will, er, automatically release some lubricant, so it… so that it can slide in easily. Give it a few seconds, then sit down. The inter is still small at this point, but firm, so it… it should easily go inside you.’”

Adam and Tim were both trying not to grin at Kennie’s embarrassment.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to read it, Kennie – you don’t have to,” Adam told him.

“No, I can do it,” Kennie said defensively. “Just… awkward as hell, but you know.”

Adam laughed heartily; Tim grinned.

“Alright then. So we just sit down now?” Adam clarified. “Anything else we should know beforehand?”

“Er… After that it just… explains what happens once you’ve sat down.”

“Which is what?” wondered Tim.

Kennie rubbed his forehead, his face feeling suddenly really hot. Adam and Tim watched him with affectionate amusement.

“‘There are heat and pressure sensors on the inter. Once it senses you around it, it will swell to comfortably fill your space.’”

“Alrighty!” said Tim, rubbing his hands together.

Adam laughed at him. Tim was a bit red in the face too, like Kennie, but he looked excited as well. Adam was pretty much just excited. Kennie kind of envied his carefree breeziness.

“Well, then, I guess we should take off our clothes,” he said.

“Guess so,” agreed Tim.

So he and Adam started to get undressed, starting with their coats. Kennie removed his too, for comfort’s sake. Once they were off and in a pile on the floor, Tim paused at his shirt, like James did, not sure if he should take it off since he didn’t actually need to. But when Adam did, he followed his example.

Then they moved onto the trousers. Kennie tried not to look, but it was kind of hard. He had seen both of them naked before, or close to it – during showers after PE and that sort of thing –, but in this context it felt very different. More and more skin was revealed, until they were both in just their underwear. Adam looked over at Kennie and gave him a cheeky grin as he started to pull his down. Kennie blushed and tore his eyes away… but after a moment, he found himself looking again. Adam was fully naked, just bending down to remove his socks. And when he straightened up, Kennie saw his whole bare body, all of his lovely golden skin dotted with sparse dark hair. Adam caught him looking and smirked, with a softness in his eyes; Kennie grinned sheepishly back. He tried at least to avoid the… _personal area_ … but Adam wasn’t the least bit self-conscious about it. Plus he’d literally sent Kennie a picture of that area just a few days ago. So he wasn’t sure why he was even worrying about it.

Even Tim didn’t seem too bothered. He was fully naked now, too, and blushing a bit more than he had been – but still not as much as Kennie, which was kind of silly when he was the one naked. Kennie tried to stop his embarrassment. They were all friends, after all. And, he supposed, they were about to go through something much more intimate together – what did a little nudity matter?

Adam and Tim turned on the power for their individual sitters and, as they waited a few seconds, watching the inter leaking out lubricant, they both started to look a little nervous – even Adam.

“After you,” Tim said to Adam.

Adam looked at him and grinned. “Wuss.”

He stepped into the ring, hesitated for a second, and then started to lower himself toward the inter, using his hands to spread his cheeks apart. Kennie swallowed his awkwardness and watched raptly. When the inter reached his entrance, Adam moved himself around on it a little, to spread the lube onto his hole. Then he started moving down. As the inter slid into him, he chewed on the inside of his lip, brow creased and panting slightly. Kennie felt a jolt in his abdomen at the sight of the small shaft disappearing inside him.

Then, as soon as he was sitting on the seat, he gasped.

“ _Ohhh_ … okay…”

“Swelling?” Tim asked.

“Yeah,” panted Adam, grinning breathlessly. “Wow… that’s really weird.”

Sweat was beading on his forehead already. He swept his hair back from his eyes – heavy-lidded dark eyes full of pleasure.

“Come on then, Tim,” he encouraged. “Join me.”

So Tim stepped into the ring and lowered himself on his inter the same way.

“Whoa!”

Adam and Kennie sniggered. Tim breathed heavily as the inter adjusted to fill him up.

“That is so weird,” he muttered.

“Told you,” said Adam.

After a moment, Kennie asked, “Both ‘filled up comfortably’ then?”

“I certainly am,” said Adam.

“Me, too,” said Tim. “Wow, that’s actually really nice, and it’s not even doing anything yet.”

“Yeah, it’s just, like, a nice cool fullness,” Adam added. Tim nodded in thorough agreement. “What’s next, Kennie?”

“Let’s see… Oh, fun. Now you’ve got to put on the jerker. They should be just above the control panel, it says.”

Adam and Tim located their jerkers and pulled them out. They looked sort of like metal hoses, with a red rubber tube at the end.

“I wonder what goes in there,” joked Tim, making Adam smirk.

“What’s it say about these, Kennie?” Adam asked.

“‘Before you put on the jerker, make sure your…’ Um, you know… Make sure it’s fully… ready.”

Adam looked down at himself, stroking a finger up his hard penis with over-exaggerated thoughtfulness. The sight sent a slight shiver down Kennie’s spine. He recalled the picture from the other night, and a quick mental comparison told him that Adam was indeed ‘at full mast’, as the leaflet had put it. Adam confirmed it a moment later:

“Well, mine is. How about you, Tim?”

Tim looked up from his own cock. “Uhh, not quite.”

He glanced at his friends, looking more than a little embarrassed. Adam gestured like, ‘Go ahead.’ So Tim tentatively put his hand on his cock and started to rub it. Kennie looked away, blushing. Adam winked at him.

Shortly, Tim cleared his throat and said, “Okay, ready.”

“Kennie?”

“‘The jerker, like the inter, will have released some lubricant when the power came on, so you should be able to place your… _thing_ inside the rubber sheath quite easily. The sheath will then contract until it is hugging…’” Kennie scowled and swallowed his childish embarrassment. “‘– hugging your penis securely but not tightly. Once this is done, press the catch on the metal pipe to lock the jerker in the correct position.’”

Adam was smiling at him with an affectionate warmth, but when he finished reading he pulled his eyes away and turned back to the machine.

“Alright. Let’s give it a go.”

So Adam moved the tube down around his penis, holding it steady with his left hand, the jerker in his right. Once it was on, it visibly started to contract; Adam couldn’t stop a quiet moan of pleasure. Soon, his dick was encased in the rubbery material. He pressed the catch, and the previously flexible metal hose became rigid above his erect penis.

Kennie had an urge to touch Adam’s rubber-encased cock. He was trying to decide whether or not that would be a really weird thing to ask, but then Adam looked at him and seemed to get what he was thinking.

“You can touch it, if you want,” he said.

Kennie smiled a little shyly at him. Then he got up on his knees and shuffled forward. Raising a hand, he ran his fingers over the material covering Adam’s cock, feeling the slightly raised part over the head.

“Can you feel anything?” Kennie wondered.

“Only slightly,” said Adam.

He smiled down at Kennie, who smiled back. Adam put his hand on top of Kennie’s and started to rub it harder into his penis, and Kennie swallowed as he watched their hands.

The sound of Tim locking his jerker in place snapped Kennie out of the daze, and Adam let go of his hand, but the smile he gave his friend had a not-so-subtle undertone of _we’ll get back to that later_. Kennie gaped at him for a moment, his breathing rough – and then he managed a returning nervous-excited-disbelieving smile.

Then, before his brain became entirely fogged up with unforeseen Adam lust and he forgot how to read, Kennie turned back to the leaflet.

“‘If the automatic fit wasn’t to your liking, you can adjust the size and hardness of the inter and the tightness of the jerker using the sliders on the control panel. You can also increase the flow of lubricant, and change the temperature of the lube, the inter and the jerker.’”

Adam and Tim looked down between their legs at the control panels. Adam turned a sort of dial, then sighed in pleasure.

“What did you do?” Kennie wondered.

“Turned up the lube,” Adam replied.

He did the same thing for his jerker. Then he changed the temperature to ‘cool’ for both, but the inter and jerker themselves to ‘warm’. He closed his eyes and smiled.

“Niiice…”

Tim decided to take his word for it and changed his settings to the same.

“Okay, ready?” Kennie asked. Adam and Tim nodded, so Kennie read, “‘Now you just need to choose your pleasure settings. Here are your choices:’ Then there’s a list of settings for the inter and jerker.”

“We’ll do the inter first, I guess,” said Adam. “What’s the list?”

“‘Vibrate: simple rapid vibration. Pulse: inter throbs continuously. Worm: wiggles like a worm. Twist: turns 180 degrees, then back again. Corkscrew: turns continuously. Ripple: continuous ripples up the inter. Ring: a thicker ring moves up and down the inter. Rings: continuous rings move along the inter. Tide: inter grows and shrinks continuously. FK: inter moves up and down inside you.’ Also under FK, there’s a note about something called ‘ProstateSeek’, which apparently will locate your prostate gland and, like, aim for that. And then it says, ‘For all of these settings, the rate is alterable, so we’ve got you covered whether you like it slow and gentle or so fast it’ll melt your brain.’”

Adam and Tim were grinning appreciatively.

“That really is all the settings you could ask for,” said Tim. Adam nodded in agreement.

“So, if we press a button, will it come on straight away? Or do we, like, choose everything we want and then press something and they’ll all start at once?”

Kennie skimmed over the page. “I think each one comes on as soon as you press it. Why don’t you try?”

“Sure.”

Adam reached down and pressed a button – then jumped out of his skin.

“Oh my…”

His hips were vibrating. Biting his lip, eyes half shut, Adam pressed the button again – and the vibrating stopped.

“Okay. So they turn on as soon as you press them, then. Check.”

The three of them grinned at each other.

“Try some different combinations out,” Kennie suggested.

So, for a while, Adam and Tim experimented with the settings, trying out all the different ones and putting them together in various combinations, moaning and groaning with pleasure or shouting in surprise when something didn’t happen the way they had expected. Kennie couldn’t help getting aroused watching, imagining how it might feel for himself. He was starting to harden in his trousers.

Once they had an idea about what settings they would like to try, they turned everything off, and Kennie read out the settings for the jerker.

“Okay, so the jerkers have three primary setting options – FK, where ‘the fixed metal hose rocks up and down, moving the entire jerker around your penis; Ring: a tight ring travels up and down your penis, or Rings: continuous rings move down your penis. One or multiple of these settings will help you to orgasm.’ And it says FK is only available on high lubricant levels, for safety. Then, you can add other settings as well. Some of them are the same, like Vibrate, Pulse, Twist, Corkscrew – the last two need high lubricant settings as well –, and Ripple and Tide. Then there’s some new ones – ‘Squeeze: pressure applied to the whole of your penis on and off. Massage: pressure applied to small areas at random, continuously on and off. Head: pulses or vibrations are applied to an especially tight area around the head of your penis. Tip: pulses or vibrations are applied specifically to the tip.’ And, again, you can alter the rate of all those settings.”

Adam and Tim then tried out those settings for a while. Kennie was really getting aroused now – his penis approaching ‘full mast’. And it was starting to get uncomfortable, pushing against his jeans, so he unfastened them. Adam noticed and grinned at him; Kennie smiled back a little embarrassedly.

Eventually, both Adam and Tim knew what they were going to do.

Adam asked, “Right, is there anything we need to know about, like, afterwards, before we start this?”

Kennie looked back at the instructions. “Umm… yes. Well, first it just says, ‘Any or all of these settings can be used at once, but if you use all of them at their highest rate you will orgasm within three minutes.’ Apparently, that’s an FKguarantee.”

“Nice,” Adam chuckled.

“Then… ‘When you do approach orgasm, the sensors will automatically speed up all your chosen settings, helping you on your way. As you orgasm, they will turn on the Rings setting, or turn it up if it was already on; the rings moving down your penis will help to squeeze the semen from you, prolonging the pleasure. The semen will be sucked away down the pipe.’”

“Good to know,” said Tim.

“And then once you’re done, you should unlock and loosen the jerker to ‘avoid pain when your penis softens but can’t move’, in their words.”

“Makes sense,” said Adam. “That it?”

“Think so. After that, it just tells you how to turn everything off and stuff, so we can worry about that then.”

“Cool. Then let’s do this thing!” Adam held out a hand to Tim. “Good luck.”

Grinning, Tim shook it. “You, too.”

“It’s not a competition, guys,” Kennie reminded them.

“Good idea – let’s race!” Adam said to Tim. Kennie groaned; Adam smirked at him, then looked back at Tim daringly. “I bet you cum first.”

“Ten pounds if I do?” suggested Tim.

“Done,” said Adam, with a confirmatory nod. “Okay. On your marks. Get set. Go!”

Both of them quickly turned on all the settings they wanted. Adam had Vibrate, Pulse and Ripple for the inter, FK, Squeeze and Head for the jerker, all on medium-fast rates. Tim had Vibrate on both the inter and the jerker, as well as Tide for the inter and Rings and Massage for the jerker, and he went for a slightly slower rate.

Kennie watched them groaning with pleasure. Mainly he watched Adam, as he still felt weirder watching Tim. He watched the jerker moving quickly up and down on Adam’s cock, watched his legs vibrating from the inter inside him. Adam’s dark hair was matted with sweat that was trickling into his eyes. He was breathing heavily, but grinning with bliss and gratification as the machine pleasured him in so many ways. Kennie was really, really hard now.

Adam’s pleasure-saturated eyes found Kennie, who was tentatively fiddling with his cock through his unzipped jeans. Adam grinned breathlessly at him and he smiled back.

“Having fun?” Kennie quietly asked.

“Oh yeah,” answered Adam tremulously.

He reached out for Kennie; Kennie moved closer so Adam could take his hand, gripping it to ground himself. Kennie glanced up at him as he started to softly stroke Adam’s hip and leg with his other hand. That only seemed to make Adam’s overwhelming pleasure even better – or even worse. You could think about it either way, really.

This went on for nearly ten minutes – Tim and Adam being pleasured by the machine and groaning and gasping with the sensations, Kennie sitting with Adam and watching, fiddling with his boner.

Then they got to the point where they started approaching their ends. Their noises and breathing got louder and more intense as their pleasure did. Kennie watched closely between the two of them, waiting to see who the winner of the race would be.

Looking at Tim, he started to think it was going to be Adam. His inter and jerker had definitely sped up quite a bit – he could tell by the sound of the vibration. Tim’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face bright red; he was whimpering constantly, occasionally crying out when there was a particularly large stab of pleasure. He looked like he was in pain. Of course, it was the complete opposite: he was in so much pleasure that his brain couldn’t take it and had turned to mush. Adam looked similar, but not as bad.

And sure enough, a few moments later, Tim started crying out repeatedly – “Ah – ah – ah – ah – ah!” – and he honestly sounded distressed; his eyes were tightly screwed up and his hands were clenched in fists. Kennie’s cock was throbbing with lust at the noises and the sight of him.

His cries got louder and louder, more and more distressed, until finally he buckled – hunched over with his hands braced on his legs, hair in his eyes, panting loudly.

“Oh my god,” he whimpered.

The pleasure drew out for at least half a minute. When it started to get too much, he leaned down to turn off all the settings. He was still trembling, even after he’d turned off the vibration.

“Don’t forget the catch,” Kennie reminded him.

“What?” Tim asked distractedly. “Oh… oh, yeah…”

He pressed the catch on the jerker so that his softening penis was free to droop again. Then he exhaled a heavy, shaky, utterly content sigh.

“Fuck,” he breathed shakily. When he’d recovered enough from the intense orgasm, he looked up at them and grinned weakly. “God, that was amazing.”

Adam smirked up at him. “You owe me ten pounds, mate,” he panted.

Tim laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t even care. That was just… fuck. I can’t even…”

He gave up on speech. He took off his jerker, lifted himself off the inter, and collapsed heavily onto the floor next to Kennie, lying down on the pillows and panting happily as he enjoyed the lingering effects of his orgasm.

Now they were just waiting on Adam. And they didn’t have to wait long. Only a minute or two later, the same thing started happening to him. His settings started ramping up in speed as the sensors determined he was approaching his orgasm. He, too, sounded and looked like he was in pain, as the pleasure built to its highest of peaks; he couldn’t control himself, making louder and more expressive noises than Kennie had ever heard, from anyone, ever. He almost came in his pants just watching him. He looked so _hot_.

Then he finally finished with a long, loud, animal groan that make Kennie’s penis dribble into his boxers. He rubbed away at it, breathing hard along with Adam as he came and the jerker sucked up his semen, and he didn’t even care that Tim was right there next to him.

“Holy fuck,” Adam moaned as the inter and jerker continued to move, drawing out his pleasure.

Eventually, he leant down to turn off the settings, then relaxed into the more manageable pleasure with a shuddering sigh.

When he started to come down, Kennie unlocked his jerker for him, and Adam gave him a grateful smile. Not long after, he detached himself from the FK machine and flopped down on the other side of Kennie.

Kennie joined his friends in lying down on the floor, head on the pillows, hand still rubbing his cock from outside his boxers. Adam looked over and noticed, and he reached down and took over with his own hand. The casual way he did so made Kennie gulp.

His cock was hot and throbbing against that hand. Adam’s hand. And then it dove into his pants and pulled his cock out and curled round the naked shaft. Kennie desperately struggled for breath.

They stayed there like that for a long time.


	4. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching up with James, Kennie and Adam head upstairs for a little time to themselves.

After a while of just lying there, Kennie having his dick stroked by Adam, Tim laboriously sat up. Adam’s hand paused, then moved slower, less obviously (but still very pleasantly).

“We should probably go find James,” said Tim, but his voice was weary and uncertain. Orgasms seemed to make him really sleepy afterwards – and that was working in Adam and Kennie’s favour here, because it meant that Tim was oblivious to the touching going on in Kennie’s pants region.

“I guess,” Adam said noncommittally.

“Right,” said Tim. And then he shook his head and managed to haul himself to his feet. “Let’s go.”

Adam looked at Kennie, who shrugged. So Adam got up while Kennie tucked his cock away, and then Adam pulled him up too.

“Oh wait, we need to clean this thing up,” Kennie remembered.

He found the instructions for that in the leaflet, and soon the FK3Mgrouper was clean and ready for its next customers.

That done, Adam and Tim put their T-shirts and boxers back on and both picked up the rest of their clothes. Then Tim started to lead the way back to the stairs, with Adam and Kennie following. Adam put his free arm around Kennie’s waist, but it soon slipped down until his hand was on Kennie’s arse. Kennie glanced at him, and he grinned a little back. He had no problem with it, and Adam certainly wasn’t moving, so they walked down the stairs like that.

“Seriously though, you need to try one of the FK things before we go,” Adam said to Kennie on the way down. “It was brilliant.”

“I could tell.” Kennie grinned at him. “And, well… I mean, I want to… but I just don’t want to do something like that so publically.”

“We can go up to a private room, then,” Adam suggested. “Just the two of us. I’m pretty sure some of them have FKchairs in.”

“They do? That sounds perfect!”

Adam smiled at him. “Yeah. It will be.”

Feeling a little shy suddenly, Kennie smiled back. Adam gently squeezed his right butt cheek.

They reached the bar and found James almost exactly how they had left him – naked and sitting in a FKchair across from Harrison. The only difference was that some more guys had joined them… a guy with wings, and one of those glowing patterned-skinned alien guys. The winged guy had brown feathers that matched his hair colour, and the alien had blue-lilac eyes. Up close, you could clearly see the lighter marks that covered his skin, forming arbitrary lines and shapes. None of them were using their FKchairs now, just enjoying the feel of the inter inside them as they ate and drank and chatted.

“Hey, guys!” called James when he noticed them, beckoning them over. “Join us!”

So the three of them grabbed some normal chairs from nearby and pulled them up to the table.

“How’d it go?” James asked them.

“Awesome,” Adam said, grinning. Tim nodded enthusiastically.

“Same here,” said James, also grinning.

For a bit, Adam and Tim described their experiences with the FK3Mgrouper, and then James did the same for his time with Harrison and the others. He told them that Samed, the winged arisyra, and Anuerin, the alien lenia, had joined him and Harrison not long after they rest of them had gone upstairs, and they had told James and Harrison a bit about themselves and their species as the FKchairs simultaneously pleasured them all.

But Kennie found it very hard to focus on most of this conversation, as Adam, sitting very close to Kennie, had put his hand down in his friend’s lap at some point near the beginning and started fondling his still partially hard dick through his trousers. After that, anything else was pretty difficult to concentrate on. He was struggling not to react visibly to the pleasure.

When Tim was off getting drinks and snacks for all of them, Kennie tugged his cock out of his pants, and almost dribbled at the feel of Adam’s warm hand on it. He glanced at Adam out of the corner of his eye, and he seemed to be doing a much better job of looking casual while rubbing Kennie’s bare cock with his hand under the table.

It soon started to make Kennie really badly horny. His fully erect penis was throbbing and leaking pre-cum in Adam’s hand, and he really wanted Adam to jerk it properly but he suspected that would be a tad harder to hide.

The two shared a large packet of crisps, which Adam ate with his left hand while touching Kennie with his right. Kennie kept up a shaky poker face for a while, but then his need became just too much. He bit his lip to keep from moaning and looked down at his lap in the hopes of hiding his face from the others. Of course, that just meant he was looking down at his cock as Adam stroked it, so that didn’t really help matters.

Thankfully, though, Adam was aware of his desperation. As soon as they finished the crisps, he leaned in and said quietly, “Do you want to go upstairs with me then? Before we have to go?”

Kennie looked at him; he smiled with a slight suggestiveness in his eyes that seemed to say, _Whatever you want… it’s yours_.

Feeling a bit nervous, Kennie replied, “Yeah, I… I’d really love that.”

Adam’s smile got a little warmer, and he gave the head of Kennie’s cock a few extra, firmer strokes with his thumb that Kennie _very_ nearly whimpered from.

Then Adam got up, and Kennie quickly put his dick away and followed.

“We’re gonna check out some of the rooms upstairs,” Adam informed the others.

“Okay,” said James.

“See you later,” said Tim.

So Adam and Kennie headed up to the fourth floor together. On the way, the passed what looked like a swimming pool on the third floor. They stopped for a brief look, and it was – basically a big, fairly shallow swimming pool with a couple of small slides, and a room of showers. Various guys were around, most completely naked, most kissing or having sex – including in the showers and the pool.

“I wonder what percentage of that pool water is actually semen,” Kennie said idly, making Adam laugh.

They continued up to the fourth floor. There was a noticeable difference in atmosphere up there – almost like a posh hotel rather than a mansion-wide orgy, as was the rest of the place. It was the ‘palace’ part of sex palace. The floor was a lush red carpet, the hall lit with wall-mounted sconces, and it was very quiet and tranquil. Kennie instantly felt so much more at home here. Adam smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

There were doors all along the hall. Some had signs on them that said, ‘Occupied’, while others said, ‘Vacant’. After looking through a couple of these, Adam went into the third vacant room, and Kennie followed.

The room was dimly lit by a crackling fire and a small table lamp; thick curtains blotted out all light from the window. The walls were draped in red and purple, and there was not much in the way of furniture except for the large king-size bed against the left wall and the small table beside that. And, of course, the purple FKchair for two by the window.

Adam turned the door sign to ‘Occupied’, then closed the door and turned around.

“There we go,” he said, gesturing to the FKchair. “A ‘2Msitter’, I believe. Knew they had some up here.”

The two individual sitters of the FKchair faced each other, like on a seesaw. Kennie looked at Adam, smiling slightly.

“So we can do it together?” he asked.

“Exactly,” replied Adam.

Smiling, he put his arm around Kennie and squeezed him against his side. Kennie looked up at him, and something passed between them; smile softening, Adam moved his other hand to Kennie’s cheek, leaned in even closer and kissed him, properly, on the lips, for the first time ever.

It was a really nice kiss. Adam’s lips were soft, gentle, thoughtful – everything Kennie thought they would be. And it didn’t even feel weird, kissing his friend like this. Kennie supposed it was because it was Adam. With any of his other friends, it would have been really weird. But not with him. It was impossible for him to feel weird about anything to do with Adam.

As they kissed, Adam’s hand moved slowly down and found Kennie’s groin again, and he reached into Kennie’s pants and resumed the stroking of his cock. The pleasure of that touch made the kiss even more amazing and Kennie felt his breathing and his heart rate speed up.

Slowly, their kiss became more urgent, more passionate – Kennie put his arms around Adam’s neck, while Adam stroked his back with one hand and his cock with the other. He soon pulled it free of his clothes, pushing them down Kennie’s thighs, and he wrapped his hand around Kennie’s throbbing shaft and started pumping it up and down. Just the way Kennie had wanted him to before. He moaned softly with pleasure and gratitude, kissing Adam with even more fervour.

Finally, their lips parted; they stood there panting for a moment while Adam continued to jerk Kennie’s cock.

Kennie glanced at the sitter and felt a new wave of nervousness; Adam saw.

“Tell you what,” he said, drawing Kennie’s eyes back to him. “I have an idea that might make it even better for you. Before we go on the chair… we can do it in the bed. Just us two, normally. I mean, you know, if you want to, of course…”

Kennie was nodding before he’d even finished speaking. “Yes. Let’s do that. I… I think it sounds like a perfect idea.”

Adam smiled widely. “Great. That’s great. I’m really glad you think so… ‘Cause, I mean, I really want to do it too, but I just wasn’t sure…”

“I want to,” Kennie assured him. “Believe me – I want to a _lot_.”

He was endlessly grateful to Adam. Because yes, he still wanted to try the FKchair… but he just wasn’t ready quite yet. He needed some time to prepare. And he was so lucky Adam got that so easily.

Besides, he was really unbelievably horny for Adam. If he didn’t have some sort of sex with him before the night was out, he didn’t feel that anything else could hope to satisfy him.

Adam’s smile was shining with elation. “So… that’s settled then.”

Kennie nodded excitedly, and they kissed again for a moment. Then, when they pulled back, Adam had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“I think you’ll enjoy the FKchair even more after we’ve done it anyway,” he said. “You know… once you’re all sensitive and loose… _there_.”

Kennie blushed at his meaning. He imagined it – imagined Adam’s penis inside him, stretching him, sliding in and out – and he felt a shiver of lust pass through his entire body. He _really_ wanted that. He wasn’t sure how it would actually feel for real, but he knew he wanted it. Very much.

Adam could tell that too, and looked slightly relieved that his insinuation hadn’t been taken badly.

“Would that be… okay?” he asked, just in case. “If I…”

Kennie nodded vigorously. “Yeah. Definitely okay. A lot more than okay.”

Adam laughed softly at his enthusiasm.

“Good,” he said. “I just want to make sure you know that you don’t have to. I’m not, like, forcing myself on top, because I’m the _boy_ out of the two of us, or because you’re _weaker_ , or because I’m not comfortable with the idea of you fucking me up the arse.”

Kennie’s face reddened at that, and Adam grinned at him.

“Quite the contrary,” he went on. “I love the idea of having you inside me… And if I’m lucky, some other time we can have a go at that as well.”

Kennie was still bright red but he couldn’t help grinning slightly at that. He hoped so, too.

“And I certainly don’t want to pretend you’re a girl,” Adam said. He smirked. “In fact, I’m greatly enjoying the feel of this fella in my hand.”

He gave Kennie’s cock a little squeeze that made him gasp softly.

“No – the one and only reason I want to go on top is that right now, my cock is… quite frankly aching to be inside you,” Adam told him. “And as I told you the other day, it’s not the best at patience.”

Kennie grinned a little shyly at Adam. He knew all that of course, but he felt so much affection for Adam making sure he did.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, hoping to show Adam all that affection with his smile.

Adam stroked his cheek. “Just had to make sure you knew.”

Kennie nodded, and they kissed again briefly, Kennie running his fingers through the back of Adam’s hair.

“Besides,” Adam said when they pulled back, “I do think it’ll make the FKchair even better for you later on. And I want you to get as much out of that as possible.”

He grinned, and Kennie grinned a little nervously back.

“Well… what are we waiting for, then?” he asked.

Adam’s grin stayed firmly put. “I don’t know.”

They leaned in to resume their kiss – but then Adam stopped.

“Oh, actually… There is something.” Kennie looked at him quizzically. “Um, I just probably ought to run down to the shop bit… Get us some lube and condoms.”

Kennie raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk. “Adam, you didn’t bring lube and condoms on our trip to the sex palace?”

Adam looked a little embarrassed. “I was just thinking about trying the FKchairs! I wasn’t really thinking we’d…”

Kennie laughed. “Go on, then. Dumbarse.”

It only took Adam a few minutes to run down to the shop bit. When he returned, he had a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms, and a grin on his face. Kennie grinned back, still a little nervous but mostly excited. Because he’d had sex before, but not with a guy – and certainly not with Adam. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was going to be like, so he couldn’t really prepare himself.

But those worries sat in a small part of his mind. Most of him was just really eager and ready for this.

He and Adam kissed and took off their clothes and got onto the bed, almost in one fluid movement. Kennie was trembling slightly, but also tingly all over with anticipation. He couldn’t wait.

The bed was incredibly comfy. Kennie lay back and went, “Oh my god!”

“What?” Adam asked as he lay back too – then he went, “Wow!”

“That!” Kennie said.

It was like no bed either of them had ever lay down in before. It felt like lying in a bunch of cotton wool and bath foam bubbles and soft downy feathers and fluffy clean towels. It was brilliant.

Once they’d taken enough time enjoying the bed, the two of them turned back to each other, smiling. They scooted closer, and just kissed for quite a long time; as they did, Adam gently manoeuvred Kennie onto his back, so that he was between his legs. Their kisses were gentle but passionate – full of both kinds of emotion.

When Adam pulled back, he smiled down at Kennie, who returned the expression. Then Adam sat back and picked up the lubricant. Kennie felt his abdominal muscles clench with lustful anticipation. Adam wet three of his fingers, then moved that hand toward Kennie’s perineum. Kennie moved his legs further apart and back, trembling slightly as he imagined how it would feel when Adam touched him there with his slippery fingers…

And then he didn’t have to imagine. Adam’s first finger touched his hole and rubbed lubricant around it and Kennie’s breathing was getting louder and louder as he felt the pleasure of it. Then that lube-coated finger started to push into his hole, and it felt even better. It was quite hard because he was so tight, but Adam persevered, and it didn’t really hurt Kennie, it just felt weird. Weird and really really good.

Adam moved that finger in and out, gliding on the lube, and leaned down and kissed him at the same time. Then he brought in the second finger. That got a little uncomfortable, but the lube helped a lot. And Adam’s two fingers gradually started to stretch Kennie until it wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. Then he moaned slightly into Adam’s mouth with the pleasure.

The third finger was a fair bit harder. But Adam was really slow and gentle, coaxing Kennie’s muscles to stretch, adding more lube to make it easier – and Kennie didn’t really feel the discomfort. He was too focused on how thoughtful and wonderful and amazing Adam was.

After a few minutes, Adam’s three fingers were moving inside Kennie with next to no difficulty. The two friends looked at each other and acknowledged that with mutually eager smiles, and Adam slid his fingers out.

He slipped into a condom and added some more lubricant on top of that, while Kennie watched with both excitement and anxiousness. He looked at Adam’s cock. It was a really nice size and shape. At least six inches, pointing a hundred and twenty degrees up, slightly curved towards his stomach. He had seen it before in the picture, of course, but it wasn’t the same in a two-dimensional photo. Now he could see every detail of it, and he liked it a lot. He couldn’t wait to have it inside him.

And he didn’t have to. Once Adam was done lubricating himself, he moved back into place in between Kennie’s legs, leaning over him. Kennie stroked his arms and shoulders, feeling his muscles; he smiled warmly and dropped down to place a fleeting kiss on Kennie’s nose.

“Okay?” he asked quietly.

Kennie nodded. “Let’s do this.”

They smiled at each other. Then Adam, holding his penis still at the base, pushed forward. The shaft breeched his hole, and Kennie inhaled. So _big_. He couldn’t help groaning as Adam continued to push his cock into the tight hole. It fit, but it was hard, and it did hurt.

Once Adam was halfway in, he stopped. He wanted Kennie to have a chance to stretch, to get used to the sensation of having a penis up his arse before he carried on. And Kennie did need that. He gradually acclimatised to the feelings as his inner muscles started to relax and loosen around Adam’s cock. And then he could truly feel how great it was.

“You alright?” Adam asked him.

“Yeah,” Kennie said, smiling.

“Does it hurt?” Adam looked concerned.

“Kinda,” Kennie told him, truthfully. “But that’s starting to go now. And… it feels really good.”

Adam nodded and smiled. “Good. Well, just don’t be afraid to let me know if you need me to stop or slow down or anything, okay?”

“I will,” Kennie promised.

So Adam kept pushing in, until he was fully sheathed inside Kennie. He paused there, letting him adjust again, leaning down to kiss him softly until Kennie was totally relaxed. And then, when he gave Adam a go-ahead smile, he started to move. He was very slow and gentle at first – he really didn’t want to hurt Kennie any more than he absolutely had too. And soon Kennie had stretched enough that it didn’t really hurt at all. At that point, he gave a sigh that soon turned into a moan as Adam’s penis continued to slide in and out of his channel. Adam moved slowly, deeply, stretching Kennie gently but firmly and placing soft kisses on his neck and chest as he moved.

Kennie just relaxed and revelled in the heavenly sensations. Adam moved one hand to his and their fingers wove together; he was breathing hard as he moved but smiling in bliss, and Kennie smiled lovingly back at him. Adam was so great – he always knew exactly what Kennie wanted. In this sex, tenderness, because what they were going to do afterwards was going to be much more lewd and lustful – he needed the tenderness now to kind of counterbalance the badness to come. Also, he was still nervous about that, and having a hard, aggressive fuck wouldn’t help to calm his nerves at all; it would just make everything worse. And Adam got that without Kennie having to say it – that was how amazing he was. Kennie felt so much warmth towards him.

While it was gentle, though, it was still extremely hot, and felt absolutely amazing. Adam switched between slow, deep thrusts and faster, shallower movements that made Kennie whimper. He kept his legs back to make sure Adam could get in as deep as possible, filling his hole up deliciously. His cock was lying heavy and hard on his stomach, dribbling into his bellybutton, and he kind of wanted to touch it but one hand was clasped in Adam’s and the other was busy exploring, feeling all of Adam’s muscles flexing as he moved. He moved down to his backside and squeezed the cheek in his hand, making Adam inhale in surprise and then grin down at him. His sweaty hair was falling into his sparkling eyes. God, why hadn’t they been doing this all along?

Adam sped up more when his end started to approach, though he remained gentle and considerate. His cock plunged rapidly into Kennie’s hole over and over, and Kennie moaned and clung to his back. Adam panted and swore softly, leaning further over Kennie with his back arched, resting on his elbow, eyes squeezed closed.

“Ohh fuck… _fuck_ … fuck!”

Adam groaned loudly as he came, pushing deep inside Kennie and staying there; Kennie felt his penis throbbing as it squirted out semen. He stroked Adam’s back and moved down to squeeze his arse again. Adam breathed hard next to his ear.

After a few long moments, Adam leaned up on shaking arms to kiss him. Kennie stroked his hair as he kissed back, squeezing Adam’s sensitive cock with his muscles and making him gasp.

Eventually, Adam slowly pulled out, removed the condom, tied a knot in the top, and put it down on the bedside table. Then, still breathing a little hard, he lay down on Kennie again and kissed him. After a while, his kisses moved from Kennie’s mouth to his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, and then finally his cock. He put Kennie’s hard member in his mouth, sucking gently, and Kennie moaned softly in pleasure.

Holding him with one hand, Adam began to move his head up and down, letting Kennie slide in and out of his mouth; Kennie ran his fingers through his hair, guiding his movements and groaning with them.

Adam kept moving his head down more and more, until Kennie knew his penis must be approaching his throat. He breathed harder. Adam relaxed and fought his gag reflex as he kept moving up and down as far as he could, wanting to make the pleasure as great as possible for Kennie. It must have been hard, but he managed to keep going, and as his cock plunged deep into Adam’s mouth Kennie panted hard, his hand clenching in Adam’s hair, the other gripping the bedclothes.

“Unghh… Adam…”

Hearing Kennie moan his name, Adam smiled as he sucked and licked and swallowed. He didn’t think he could go as far as actually deep-throating Kennie, but he kept taking it as deep as he could, with small breaks in between where he moved back to suck and lick the head, before diving back in again. Kennie’s response every time he went deeper made him want to keep doing it as much as he could – it wasn’t that pleasant for him physically, but his pleasure came from knowing Kennie’s.

As though sensing that Kennie was coming close, he started to move his head faster, Kennie’s penis sliding rapidly in and out of his mouth, his hand holding it still at the base. Kennie started to moan loudly and buck his hips instinctively as his rise began, and Adam grabbed hold of his hips to constrain him, head still moving steadily back and forth.

Finally, Kennie’s end came, and he groaned out a last, desperate noise as the pleasure exploded inside him. Adam sucked on his penis like an expert, running his tongue over the head, coaxing the semen out and keeping it in his mouth – stroking his hands over Kennie’s hips and backside to intensify his pleasure.

When he was done, Kennie slumped back into the bed, panting hard. Adam slid his mouth off and swallowed the semen in it, then crawled up to lie next to him and kissed his chest and neck. They lay there for a short while, getting their breath back.

“I can’t believe that was the first time we’ve done that,” Adam murmured at last.

Kennie grinned. “Me neither. God, it was so… There isn’t even a word.”

“We’re gonna do that more,” Adam said resolutely.

“Yes,” Kennie agreed. “We are.”


	5. Finally FKed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennie finally gets his arse on an FK machine… Literally ;)

The two friends lay there in that amazing comfy bed for a while longer, just waiting until they felt in the mood again. Adam was still kissing all over Kennie’s body, which helped – especially when he moved down to Kennie’s nipple and started licking that. His whole body started tingling.

Shortly, Kennie started to get hard again. When Adam noticed that, he smiled up at him.

“Ready for this, then?”

Kennie nodded. “I think so.”

“Don’t worry,” said Adam, kissing him briefly on the lips. “It’s really fun. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

They got up and went over to the 2Msitter. Adam turned on the power, and grinned at Kennie as the inter and jerker started to lubricate themselves. Kennie grinned nervously back and Adam wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him reassuringly.

“Okay… so now we just lower ourselves onto the inter right?” Adam checked, once the machine was ready.

“Think so, yeah,” Kennie said.

Without Kennie having to ask, Adam went first – swinging his leg over the sitter, then lowering himself down, holding his butt cheeks apart. His eyelids fluttered as the inter slid inside him, and he bit his lip as it started to swell and lengthen.

Once it had fitted itself to his channel, Adam looked up at Kennie and held out a hand.

“Come on, then.”

Kennie hesitated for a second. Then he took Adam’s hand and swung his leg over the machine. He looked nervously at Adam, who smiled encouragement. Then he put his hands on his cheeks, spreading them apart, and started to lower himself down.

When he felt the cool, wet inter at his entrance, Kennie paused briefly, glancing automatically at Adam again for reassurance, then continued to lower himself. The inter slipped inside him with pleasant ease, the lubricant smoothing its passage inside his already wet, loose hole. Kennie’s breathing was a little ragged.

Even though he knew it was coming, Kennie still jumped and cried, “Oh!” when the inter started to grow. And he had to agree with Adam and Tim. It was really weird… but really really nice. The cool, smooth inter expanded inside him, kind of like a balloon inflating – only filling his every contour and crevice perfectly, like liquid. But it felt more like a cross between rubber and marshmallow in density. The inter hardened somewhat as it swelled, becoming stiffer inside him. Kennie had never felt anything like it. Adam had taken hold of his hands, which he was grateful for.

Once the inter reached its full size in Kennie’s already loose, sensitive passage, Kennie felt completely filled up in a really intoxicating way. It wasn’t in the least bit uncomfortable. Actually, in a weird way, it might have been more comfortable than he felt normally, with nothing inside him. Such a nice feeling. He could’ve stayed like that all day.

Kennie opened his eyes (which he hadn’t realised he’d closed) and looked at Adam, who was smiling contentedly.

“Okay?” he asked.

Kennie nodded, smiling back at him and squeezing his hands.

“You were right – this feels really nice.”

Adam smile widened. “I’m glad you think so. Okay, so, next part – we put on the jerker, I believe.”

“Right.”

The jerkers were located in front of them, on the top of the sitter. Adam and Kennie pulled them out and, after flashing a grin at Kennie, Adam held his cock ready and slid the purple rubbery tube around it. He gasped slightly as it contracted around his still sensitive cock. Then he pressed the catch to lock the jerker in position.

Kennie followed his lead, holding his own penis still with one hand and sliding it into the jerker with the other. It slipped in nice and easily thanks to the lubricant. Then Kennie’s jerker started to contract, hugging his tender penis – stimulated to orgasm not half an hour previously. He shuddered with pleasure at the sensation.

Once he’d locked his jerker in place as well, Adam asked, “Ready to try out some settings?”

Kennie smiled at him and nodded.

“They’re on the side here.” Adam leaned down and started pressing buttons and turning knobs.

Kennie looked down at his own control panel. So many different dials, buttons, sliders, knobs… He didn’t know where to start.

“Try lube and temperature first,” Adam suggested. “That’s what we did before, I think. Those dials there, those are for lube.”

Kennie turned one – and cool fluid seeped out of the inter inside him, trickling down around it. He couldn’t help a soft groan – that felt good.

He turned up the jerker’s lube too. Then temperature…

“What I did before was really nice, temperature-wise,” Adam said. “I think I had both the lubricants on cool and the inter and jerker on warm.”

Kennie took his advice and tried that, and he was glad he did – it made a really good combination.

“That is nice,” he agreed.

Adam smiled and stroked his hand. Kennie smiled back. He was starting to relax a little, which was good.

“Now for the really fun settings.” Adam grinned at Kennie. “You ready?”

“I guess,” said Kennie nervously.

Tentatively, he looked back at his control panel. Picking a button at random, he pressed it, then jumped as his cock started to get a massage. It felt like dozens of fingers pressing gently into his penis, on and off over and over. It felt really good and really strange at the same time, just like most things that evening. Kennie was starting to really appreciate the sexual excitement that weirdness added to the mix.

“Whoa… that’s…”

“What one did you do?” wondered Adam.

“Not sure… Was there one called ‘Massage’? ‘Cause if there is, it’s probably that.”

“Try this one,” Adam said, leaning over to Kennie’s control panel. He pressed a button, and Kennie’s inter started to ripple, like small waves passing up it. Kennie could already feel his penis dribbling with pre-cum.

“Ohh… Yeah… I like that one,” Kennie said, feeling a little bashful.

“Thought you might,” Adam said, smiling. “You’re not really the fast-and-hard type. I think I have a pretty good idea which of these settings would suit you best.”

“Oh really? Well… do you wanna just choose my settings for me?” Kennie offered eagerly. “To be honest, all these options are kind of daunting to me right now. Plus we don’t really have much time for me to spend ages figuring out what I want…”

“Hm, that’s a point. But are you sure you want me to…?”

“I do,” Kennie assured him. “I trust you.”

Adam squeezed Kennie’s hands. He pulled him in for a quick kiss, moving one hand to his cheek and smiling at him.

“In that case, I’d love to.”

So Adam took a look at Kennie’s control panel and started choosing settings. For the inter, as well as Ripple, he chose Pulse, on a moderately fast rate, and Tide, at a slow rate. For the jerker, he kept Massage, added Pulse, and picked Ring as the primary setting – all on medium rates.

“How’s that?” he asked.

Kennie struggled to speak. His mouth was watering badly. The inter inside him, throbbing, pulsating, growing and shrinking – stimulating his already sensitive insides – and the jerker, coaxing pleasure out of his member, massaging it, the tight ring travelling up and down encouraging his semen to follow their path… It was perfect. He was almost one hundred percent sure that it would have been his choice exactly, even if he had tried all the other settings. Adam knew him so well. Better than anyone. And Kennie loved that. Loved him for that.

“It’s… amazing – you…” He managed to meet Adam’s eyes and smiled with deep affection. “You know me so well.”

Adam smiled back. “I told you.”

He sorted out his own settings – FK and Pulse, on one of the medium rates, for the inter, Vibrate, Twist and Rings for the jerker, on a pretty fast rate.

And then it began. Adam didn’t let go of Kennie’s hands, which he was thankful for – he really needed something to hold onto for this. The pleasure was intense in a long, slow, deliberate sort of way that made Kennie’s stomach ache and his legs quiver. It wasn’t jagged, but smooth; there were no spikes, no peaks, just this constant level of temperate ecstasy that drove his body crazy for more. It was slightly infuriating, but in a really addictive way that got him so confused – even his body was confused, right down to his cells –, and yet he couldn’t get enough of any of it. The pleasure just went on and on and on, slowly, slowly building and climbing up to that unimaginable summit.

Adam stroked his thumbs across the backs of Kennie’s hands. Kennie forced his eyes open again (those damn things kept closing on him) to see Adam grinning at him with his own heavy-lidded eyes, his whole face awash with the pleasure he was feeling. Kennie grinned back.

“Having fun?” Adam asked.

“Oh yeah,” Kennie confirmed breathlessly.

Unlike with Tim, Adam and Kennie weren’t racing. But, if they had been, Adam would have lost. His groaning and panting and moaning got louder and louder as his pleasure rose, his inter and jerker speeding up in harmony with it. Kennie watched him, his screwed up face and heaving breaths making Kennie’s own pleasure feel even better. He took his right hand out of Adam’s to move it up to his cheek, stroking it gently.

“I’m gonna beat you,” he whispered.

Adam laughed once, a breathy, strained, desperate sound.

“You are,” he agreed, forcing the two words out in between tight, heavy breaths.

Kennie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Go on, then,” he breathed hotly in his ear. “Lose.”

With that word, Adam did. As he lost the battle with the sensations, he made a noise like a wounded animal as the white-hot pleasure flooded his every vein. Kennie studied his face and listened to his laboured breathing and uncontrollable moaning with a smile curving his lips.

When his orgasm started to die down, Kennie unlocked Adam’s jerker for him, allowing his penis to soften as it needed to without hurting him.

Adam eventually peeled his eyes open and smiled breathlessly at Kennie. He leaned down and turned off most of his sitter’s settings, just leaving his inter to pulse inside him. He took his cock out of the jerker and put that back. Then he pulled Kennie in and kissed him for a few seconds.

“Your turn, then,” he said seductively.

Adam didn’t stop touching Kennie as his pleasure continued to build towards his own end. He held his hands, stroked his back and arms, kissed his shoulders and face and neck… It all helped. It helped with the pleasure, but also with that slight nagging feeling in the back of Kennie’s mind that this was bad and dirty and wrong and he shouldn’t be here doing this.

But it could never be any of those things if he was here with Adam. Adam, whose gentle, loving touches made it good and sweet and right. Kennie was so grateful to him, for everything. He was just… perfect.

Finally, Kennie’s end approached. He felt his inter start to pulse more insistently inside him, the ring moving faster and faster up and down his cock. He furrowed his brow, breathing hard, feeling like he was about to burst. He squeezed Adam’s hand; his other, free hand clenched in a fist.

“ _Fuck_ … Adam…” he gasped, desperate. He needed something, like an anchor – it was too much.

Adam squeezed his hand reassuringly, his other hand on Kennie’s back, rubbing over his shoulder blade. He pressed his forehead to Kennie’s.

“Nearly there,” Adam whispered.

Kennie nodded, struggling for breath, soft gasps and groans escaping his lips. He gripped Adam’s hand tightly as the pressure finally broke and the climactic pleasure crashed through him in unstoppable waves. Adam held him steady, keeping him from melting into a little puddle (Kennie seriously thought that might have happened if it weren’t for him).

When he could finally see straight again, he discovered that Adam had unlocked his jerker for him, and turned off most of his settings before it got too much. He smiled at him in deepest gratitude – for that, and for so much besides. Adam smiled back, that gorgeous sparkly smile that always floored him.

He was still in a sort of daze of pleasure and adoration as Adam turned off his sitter, got to his feet and started the clean up. He then turned to Kennie, smiled fondly at him and his dazedness, and knelt down and turned the rest of his stuff off for him. Kennie’s inter and jerker fell still inside and around him.

Adam removed Kennie’s penis from his jerker with soft, gentle hands. Then he straightened up, took Kennie’s hands and pulled him up as well; Kennie’s inter slid out of him with a soft, satisfyingly wet _pop_ that made them both grin.

Adam started Kennie’s cleanup, and then led him over to the bed, where they both lay back down. They shuffled up to the pillows, and Kennie nestled himself under Adam’s arm.

“How was that, then?” Adam asked, looking down at him.

Kennie tried and failed to think. “I can’t even begin to describe it.”

Adam chuckled, stroking his arm. “I’d say that’s a good thing.”

“It is.”

They snuggled up even closer. Kennie stroked his hand over the side of Adam’s body, closed his eyes and sighed happily.

“I kinda love you, you know,” he murmured.

Adam smiled warmly and kissed him on the head.

“I kinda love you too,” he said.

Glowing, Kennie kissed Adam’s chest, feeling wonderfully content. Adam closed his eyes, too, and breathed in Kennie’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so freaking adorable ;-; ♥


	6. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennie and Adam find that their friends had been having some fun of their own while they were upstairs.

When Adam and Kennie returned to their friends in the bar, there was quite a sight to meet them. Tim was in the middle of being sucked off by the winged Samed, and staring open-mouthed at the wall in shock and disbelief. James, on the other hand, was in the middle of a human – or, rather, mixed-race – sandwich. He was sitting on top of the alien Anuerin, who had turned his FKchair back on and had the inter moving inside him while he moved his dick inside James; and Harrison was seated atop James, with James’ dick inside him and his own hand around his own dick.

Kennie blushed the colour of beetroot, and Adam grinned at him before walking casually and boldly over to the table and sitting down.

“So,” he said, “you guys ready to leave then, or what?”

James and Tim both focused unsteadily on his smirking face and slowly realised that he was kidding.

“Maybe in a bit, mate, yeah?” James replied in a high-pitched voice. “Kinda busy here!”

Adam sighed with over-exaggerated annoyance. “Fine, I guess me and Kennie’ll just sit here and wait for you to finish then.” He shook his head. “I don’t know. So selfish.”

James stuck his tongue out at Adam, who grinned wolfishly. Then Adam let them focus back on the sex. He turned to Kennie, who was still standing by the doorway, blushing profusely and trying to find anywhere else to look. Adam smiled affectionately and held out his hand, which Kennie eventually shuffled over to take. Adam stood back up, wrapped Kennie in his arms and kissed him for a few seconds. Kennie didn’t realise until later that maybe they should have had some reservations about doing that in front of their friends… but then, they were both in the middle of sex right in front of them, so that kind of put things in perspective.

“Don’t be embarrassed – we’re all friends here,” Adam muttered. “Okay?”

Kennie nodded briefly, managing a small smile. He couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed, it was instinctive – but he knew he didn’t need to. If they didn’t mind him and Adam seeing, why should he mind?

“Good,” Adam said. “I’ll get us some drinks then, yeah? Sprite?”

Kennie nodded again, pleased inside that Adam still didn’t fail to know him perfectly, even down to his drink preferences. He milled around awkwardly while Adam went up to the bar to get the drinks, and when he returned, Adam sat down on a normal chair and then pulled Kennie into his lap. And they drank their drinks and chatted casually and Adam stroked his fingers through Kennie’s hair, while James and Anuerin and Harrison fucked in a tower and Tim got a blowjob from a guy with wings. Kennie never really stopped being embarrassed, but he tried to just focus on Adam instead – focus on the fingers in his hair and the very normal conversation they were having about the upcoming films they wanted to see. And that made it okay.

Even when James started to cum inside Harrison and moan loudly and unashamedly as he did so. Or when Anuerin came inside James a little while later and James moaned some more about how that felt. Or when Tim spilt his load down Samed’s throat, and Harrison and Samed both jerked themselves to climaxes. Kennie just tried to ignore them, and focus on Adam, and that way he didn’t have to feel so mortified.

While the five guys detached themselves from each other, Kennie just sipped his Sprite and stroked the back of Adam’s neck with his other hand, listening as Adam told him about the new game he’d been playing.

“ _Whew_ ,” James whistled, as he plopped down into a chair, face flushed with colour. “Fuck. That was incredible.”

“Sure was,” Harrison agreed, still breathing a little hard.

Tim couldn’t speak so just nodded vigorously, which made Samed smirk. Anuerin, too, looked very satisfied, and he was glowing a pale yellow, which they’d been told meant he was happy.

“Are you guys done fucking at the table now?” Adam asked mock-sternly.

“I believe so,” said Anuerin offhandedly, surveying the five of them with a small smirk.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Harrison said.

“Same.” Tim stifled a yawn. “I’m tired…”

“Me too,” James agreed.

“So I guess we’ll head off in a bit then?” Adam said.

“Yeah,” they both said.

They chilled out while Adam and Kennie finished their drinks, and then they got their clothes back on. So did Harrison – he was going to head home too –, but Anuerin and Samed were staying for a bit. They hugged everyone, saying maybe they’d see them around here some other time. James and Tim had also exchanged numbers with their new supernatural friends as well as Harrison. Anuerin squeezed James’ and Harrison’s butt cheeks, and Samed kissed Tim briefly. Then the two non-humans wandered off back into the sea of gorgeous young guys that inhabited Faulty Lantern.

Harrison walked with Kennie, Adam, James and Tim as they left the building and crossed the road to the car park. They all chatted casually and Adam and Kennie also exchanged numbers with Harrison so they could keep in touch, and then he headed off in the direction of his car.

As the four of them carried on towards theirs, Tim seemed to re-realise something that had occurred to him subconsciously before, as his face shifted into an intrigued expression. He raised an eyebrow at Adam and Kennie.

“Hey… Did you two… _do_ something, while we were… busy?” he asked.

James looked at them curiously at that too.

They looked at each other, and grinned a little sheepishly. After a second, Kennie thought, _What the hell_.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “We did.”

Tim and James gaped at them; they laughed a little embarrassedly, as Adam swung an arm around Kennie’s shoulders.

“Wow…” Tim said in amused disbelief. “Did you… I mean, did you fully…”

They both nodded.

James looked fascinated. “Who did what?” he asked nosily; Tim poked him and gave him a look.

But Adam just laughed. After checking Kennie didn’t mind, he answered, “I was on top. This time.”

He grinned at Kennie, who was already blushing again. Adam leaned in closer for a moment and started kissing his neck, making Kennie laugh when it tickled and push him away.

Tim was smiling at them. “Well… you two have always been really close.”

Kennie looked up at Adam, who smiled fondly back.

“Yeah, we have,” Kennie said.

“Don’t know why we weren’t doing it all along, to be honest,” Adam said, making Kennie blush a little more and grin.

As they carried on walking, James suddenly started giggling. When they looked at him, he just said, “You guys fucked!”

Adam raised an eyebrow at him. “You been drinking?”

“No!” He was still struggling not to laugh. “I just… I don’t even know. It’s not even that weird, like if any of our group looked like they might end up screwing it was you two. But… it’s just crazy, man! What a night…”

The others all laughed.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Kennie said, grinning at Adam. Adam smirked back.

Tim was also nodding. “I got a freaking blowjob from a guy with wings,” he said blankly, clearly still in disbelief.

“And I had a threesome with an alien,” James added, grinning broadly.

“I just fucked my best friend,” Adam put in, “but it was just as out-of-this-world.”

Kennie smiled bashfully, while James gave Adam an overly offended look.

“Hey! I’m right here!”

Adam shrugged. “Sorry, dude. Me and Kennie just have something special.”

To illustrate that, he pulled Kennie closer and kissed him on the forehead. Kennie felt his cheeks colour, but he smiled through it. Tim watched them happily, while James rolled his eyes.

“Well, fine – I wasn’t planning on fucking you, so I guess you had to look elsewhere,” he said with a self-satisfied air. “I forgive you.”

Adam snorted. “Who said I wanted to fuck you?”

“Are you kidding?! Have you seen this?”

The other three snickered, and Adam grabbed James and started trying to get him in a headlock. Tim and Kennie exchanged amused and exasperated looks. Same old Adam and James. But it made Kennie happy that even though they were all off at different unis and didn’t get to see each other much, nothing had remotely changed.

They soon reached their cars. The four friends hugged goodbye, and James heavily insisted that this would not be the last time they came here, making the others laugh. But they had no problem with that. Then, with final waves, he and Tim got into their car while Adam and Kennie got into theirs.

On the way back to Kennie’s flat to drop him off, the two of them just relaxed and listened to music, thinking back over their incredible night. Then Adam spoke.

“So, Kennie…” Kennie looked at him, curious. “Do you wanna… arrange something?”

Kennie wasn’t immediately sure what he meant.

“You know… I mean, back there, we said we were gonna do _that_ more, right?”

“Ohh…” Kennie grinned, realising what he was getting at. “Yes. God yes. We need to. Lots and lots more.”

“I agree,” Adam grinned back. “So… when do you think? I just really can’t stop thinking about what it would be like, you know… you inside me. I really want to try it.”

Kennie swallowed, insides fluttering at that idea. “Ah, man, I really want to try that too, now.”

Adam chuckled. “Sorry.”

Kennie thought for a second. “Well… I mean… I know it’s pretty late and you probably have to get back, but…”

“What?”

“Well… we could… we could do it… now…”

Adam took that in, and slowly started to smile.

“We could?”

“Yeah, well… I’m not doing anything. Are you?”

“I am not,” Adam confirmed.

“Okay then.”

The two looked at each other and grinned excitedly.

“This really has been the most interesting night,” Adam mused.

Kennie laughed. “You can say that again…”


	7. Bf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines are getting more and more blurry, and neither Kennie nor Adam has any intention of trying to fix that.

For the rest of the drive home, Kennie was lost in thought. Out of the heat of the moment, he considered how strange it was that he had had sex with his best friend, and was on his way to have more. And it was strange in principle, but it didn’t actually feel strange. In fact, it felt perfectly right, and simply amazing. Somehow, his friendly love for Adam had grown into a love that incorporated his body and a desire to be physically intimate with him. Actually, thinking about it like that, he supposed it didn’t sound that strange at all. Adam was his best friend, and being intimate with someone he was that close to and felt that much of a connection to… why should that be any different to being intimate with a romantic partner?

He looked at Adam, his handsome face and golden skin, dark eyes and dark hair, swept to one side and curling at the nape of his neck; his tight-fitting T-shirt over his slim, well-muscled chest and broad shoulders. And he wondered who the hell wouldn’t want to fuck him, anyway. He was gorgeous.

Then he glanced down at Adam’s waist area, and thought there was a bit of a lump in his jeans. The closer they got to Kennie’s flat, the more that lump seemed to grow, until Adam definitely looked visibly uncomfortable.

When he spotted Kennie looking, he smirked.

“Bit impatient, are we?” Kennie asked, grinning cheekily.

Adam laughed and nodded.

“Good thing we’re nearly there, then.”

“Yeah, very,” Adam agreed.

And Kennie couldn’t deny, his groin was already tingling too.

As soon as he had parked the car, Adam leaned over, grabbed Kennie and kissed him. After a few long seconds, Kennie put his hand down on the lump, feeling the telltale shape beneath the denim, and making Adam groan into his mouth.

They soon scrambled out of the car and up to Kennie’s room, where the kissing resumed, only now Adam started rubbing his pelvis against Kennie’s. Shortly he pulled his trousers and boxers down, Kennie did the same, and then Adam’s hot, thick shaft was in between Kennie’s legs rubbing his perineum and his balls and Kennie’s cock was dribbling with helpless lust.

He turned and nudged Adam towards the bed, where he lay down and pulled Adam on top of him. They kept kissing, Kennie stroking his hands all over Adam’s body. He squeezed his butt cheeks and Adam moaned in encouragement. So Kennie slipped his fingers between them.

He stroked up and down the crevice for a bit… and then he stopped at the hole. He wiggled his finger around, until Adam pulled back from the kiss to pant, and Kennie smirked, watching his face as he started pushing inside. He couldn’t get far without lube, of course, but the expressions on Adam’s face were still great.

They kissed again for a little longer as Kennie squeezed Adam’s arse cheek with one hand and rubbed around his hole with the other. Then, as his impatient throbbing cock got the better of him, he broke the kiss again.

“Did you keep the lube?” he asked.

Adam nodded breathlessly. He climbed reluctantly off Kennie to reach into his coat pocket, grabbing the bottle and one of the condoms. He handed both to Kennie, then pulled his shirt off while he was up; Kennie sat up a little to do the same. Then Adam lay back down on top of him, and Kennie squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. Adam bent his legs either side of Kennie’s hips so that his hole was nice and open as Kennie reached back down. Adam bit his lip as he rubbed his newly slicked fingers around, before starting to press in again. And it went much smoother now. Adam breathed hard, making amazing expressions as Kennie’s finger slipped inside him.

Soon, it was fully in, and Kennie started moving it back and forth, stretching the tight hole out and delightedly watching Adam’s face as he did. He took his first finger out and swapped it for his middle, which slid in just as easily and drew a groan out of Adam. And after moving that around a little, he tried adding both. That was a bit harder, but helped a lot by the lube, and Adam had soon started to loosen.

As it got increasingly easy to slip his fingers in, Kennie picked up the speed of his movements, until Adam couldn’t hold back his groans anymore. Kennie kept thrusting his fingers in and grinning at the look on his face.

After a little while of that, though, he got too impatient again. His cock was throbbing desperately for attention. So he slid his fingers free and grabbed the condom, ripping it open. Adam, getting the message, rolled to the side so he could put it on. Then he met Kennie’s eager face with a grin of his own.

“So how do you want me?” he asked.

Kennie didn’t answer straight away, and instead pulled Adam back on top of him, making sure he bent his legs either side of him, so he was straddling his hips.

“Have a guess,” Kennie said, grinning cheekily at him.

Adam smirked back, and leaned down to kiss him for a moment, one hand on his cheek. Then he sat back and lifted his hips, reaching down to hold Kennie’s cock up as he sat down on it. Kennie watched his face as he slowly eased it in, still grinning at his expressions.

After some effort, moving down slowly and pausing to let himself adjust, Adam was fully sitting down on his abdomen. Breathing a little hard, he looked at Kennie and returned his grin.

He started to lift himself up and down, and Kennie bit his lip at the sensations as his cock slid in and out of Adam’s tight hole. Adam was wearing a very similar expression himself.

“Fuck…” he groaned as he leaned forward a little, legs spreading and allowing Kennie even deeper.

Kennie rubbed his hands over Adam’s thighs, very much enjoying the view of his slim, toned body as he moved. He started thrusting up a little, reinforcing Adam’s movements and making him moan at the increased forcefulness.

After a little while, Adam leant down to kiss him again while still lifting his hips up and down. Kennie moved his hands round to stroke and squeeze his cheeks, pulling them apart further. As Kennie started pushing up more energetically, Adam soon had to break the kiss to pant, ducking his head into the bed next to Kennie’s neck. Kennie took the opportunity to start kissing his, arms wrapped around his back, cock throbbing as he kept thrusting up into Adam’s amazingly tight, wet hole.

When Adam’s legs started shaking with the strain of the position, Kennie pulled him down and rolled them over so Adam was lying on his back, and held himself up on both arms as he pushed right back in and started properly thrusting.

Adam gasped softly. “Fuck, Kennie…”

Kennie was breathing hard as he moved, his pace increasing as the pressure built. His cock was aching but it felt so good. And Adam’s muscles were spasming around him in a deliciously stimulating way, squeezing down on the sensitive shaft. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. And the fact that it was _Adam_ just made it so much better.

Adam soon started jerking his own cock, looking just as desperate as Kennie felt to finish. But at the same time, he kind of wanted it to keep going on and on. It was going to be hard going back to being apart from Adam after this, but he knew even if he had to wait a bit, it wouldn’t be long. Neither of them were going to be able to last without making some kind of regular arrangement now.

It wasn’t long until both he and Adam started to approach their ends. They were breathing hard, sweaty and flushed all over. As Kennie felt his coming he pounded even harder into Adam, biting on his lip.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned seconds before he got there and the pleasure burst and showered down on him like a cluster of fireworks, lighting his whole body on fire with it. He felt his cock pulsating inside Adam as it spurted out semen. His arms soon gave out and he collapsed down on him, panting heavily as his orgasm gradually faded.

When he could think straight again, he realised he had kind of impeded Adam’s ability to masturbate when he’d collapsed on him, and he lifted up again to grin embarrassedly at him.

“Sorry.”

Adam just looked amused at him even apologising.

“Hey, don’t apologise for enjoying fucking me,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Kennie laughed as he rolled to the side, letting Adam resume jerking his cock. As he did, Kennie pulled him into a kiss, stroking his neck and chest. A few minutes later and Adam was groaning into his mouth as he came, holding his cock tightly as it shot cum onto his stomach. Kennie broke the kiss to look down and watch as the last few pulses spurted out, and Adam slid his hand up to squeeze the last drops from the tip, breathing hard next to his ear.

Looking at the creamy mess that decorated Adam’s stomach, Kennie had a rather naughty idea, and turned around so that his head was by Adam’s abdomen. Then, after flashing an impish grin at him, he leaned down and started lapping up the semen with his tongue. He felt Adam’s stomach moving as he laughed breathlessly.

“Kennie Farratt, you dirty boy,” he said in amusement.

Grinning, Kennie kept licking until all the cum was gone, leaving just wet streaks of saliva on Adam’s stomach. Then he moved back up to Adam’s head, smirking. Adam chuckled, and pulled him down into a tongue-heavy kiss that sent a pang into Kennie’s stomach, thinking about how Adam was tasting his own semen in Kennie’s mouth.

Pulling back, Adam was still looking undeniably amused and turned on. Kennie grinned back at him.

“We definitely should’ve been doing that all along,” Adam said firmly.

Kennie chuckled. “I know. What the hell were we thinking?”

“Probably something about being friends not boyfriends, but…” Adam shrugged. “When it’s gonna feel this good, who the hell cares?”

Kennie gave him a smile that was halfway amused agreement and halfway soft affection. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind either of those, at this point,” he said, slightly daringly.

Adam looked back at him, and his smile was almost all tenderness. “Me neither.”

He pulled Kennie closer and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around him. Kennie smiled as he lay his head on Adam’s shoulder and his hand on his chest.

“We can just say ‘bf’ and people can make up their own minds,” Adam added, making Kennie chuckle.

Settled in their comfortable embrace, they both soon started getting sleepy, which made Kennie remember that Adam probably hadn’t been intending to stay here. But the thought of him leaving made him really sad.

“You’re not gonna leave, are you?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Like… you’re not gonna drive back tonight?”

Adam pulled back a little to look at him. “Wasn’t planning to, no. Unless you’re kicking me out.”

“No!” Kennie said quickly, making Adam grin, and Kennie blushed a little but grinned back. “I didn’t want you to go…”

Adam smiled. “I didn’t want to go either,” he said.

Satisfied, Kennie snuggled back into him again, and Adam kissed him on the head.

Before they properly started falling asleep, they shuffled up a little to the pillows, pulling the covers out from under them to crawl under, and Adam reached over to the turn off the desk lamp, plunging them into a cosy darkness. Then he shifted closer to Kennie again, and Kennie cuddled back into his side, their arms wrapping back around each other.

The last thing Kennie remembered thinking before he drifted off was how absolutely perfect this eventuality was – and how much love he felt for Adam.

The next morning, Kennie woke up in exactly the same place, curled up with Adam under his warm duvet. Adam was still asleep, and Kennie watched his peaceful face for a little while, smiling. He still couldn’t believe this. But at the same, it felt so right that he really didn’t understand why it hadn’t always been this way.

A little while later, Adam started to stir. When he opened his eyes and saw Kennie looking at him, he smiled back at him.

“Hey, cutie,” he said.

Kennie felt his cheeks colour slightly at that endearment.

“Hey,” he replied, a little shyly.

“That was a night and a half,” Adam remarked.

Kennie chuckled. “Yeah. Or about five nights and a half.”

Laughing, Adam leaned in to kiss him – just a peck on the lips. “That sounds closer.”

They just cuddled for a little while longer, enjoying the warm comfort of each other’s bodies and the duvet.

“When d’you think you’re gonna go?” Kennie asked, unable to hide the slight sadness in his voice.

“As late as I can,” Adam replied, squeezing him a little tighter. “I would just stay for the weekend but… unfortunately, I may have an assignment due on Monday that I… may not have started…”

Kennie scoffed, making Adam grin sheepishly. “Adam!”

“I didn’t know we were gonna end up doing this!” he pointed out.

“You shouldn’t be leaving stuff this last minute even if we weren’t!” Kennie shot back. “This is what you get, see – now your being a bad student is making you miss out on sex too.”

Snickering, Adam said, “Well, next time I have an assignment when you want to fuck me, I promise I’ll get it done earlier.”

“That’ll be all your assignments, then,” Kennie concluded.

Adam chuckled. “Fine. Can’t say I have too many objections to doing my work if it means I get to screw you afterwards.”

Kennie grinned at him, leaning in to kiss him for a long moment. Adam moved his hand to the back of his head, fingers in his hair.

“Well, much as I hate to say it, you should probably head back fairly soon then,” Kennie said regretfully. He narrowed his eyes at Adam. “Damn you.”

Adam laughed, but he looked really disappointed too. “We’ll have plenty more times,” he promised. “I can come round for the whole of next weekend. Hell, I have nothing on Thursday so I could come over then as well, if you’re free.”

“I only have one thing in the morning,” Kennie said, smiling.

“Cool. Thursday it is then,” Adam said with a grin.

They stayed in bed for as long as they could get away with, but eventually Kennie forced them both up. He headed down to the kitchen in his dressing gown to make them both some toast, which they ate on Kennie’s bed while chatting and still naked. Then, reluctantly, they started getting dressed. They decided they might as well keep the lube and condoms here, as they’d likely only be doing it at Kennie’s given Adam could drive and Kennie couldn’t.

Before Adam put his coat on, he pulled Kennie over for a last sweet but passionate kiss, holding him close against his body. Then, grabbing his coat, they headed out. Kennie walked him back to his car.

“See you on Thursday, then,” Adam said with a grin.

Kennie nodded enthusiastically. “You’d better work as soon as you get back,” he said darkly. “If I find out I made you leave for no reason…”

Adam laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I promise,” he said.

He leaned in and kissed Kennie again, and Kennie moved his arms up to lock around his neck. When their lips parted, they stayed in that position for a little while longer, just smiling at each other.

“This is so amazing,” Kennie muttered.

“I know…” Adam kissed him again briefly. “Honestly, I had thought about this kind of thing a bit before, with you, but… I never really imagined it would actually happen. And I’m so glad it did.”

Kennie felt himself get a little pink at the knowledge that Adam had thought about him sexually even before all this. And he couldn’t say he hadn’t either… but like Adam, he had never imagined it actually becoming a reality.

“Yeah… And if you hadn’t invited me to go to a sex palace, it may never have happened,” he said. “Very glad I said yes.”

Adam chortled. “So I am,” he said. “And so were James and Tim, I think.”

Chuckling, Kennie said, “Definitely.”

They grinned at each other for another moment, before Kennie remembered what was meant to be happening and shook his head.

“Anyway – you need to go,” he said, pushing Adam towards his car. “Go do work. Before I take you back upstairs and fuck you again.”

Adam pouted. “That’s not a good threat.”

Grinning, Kennie pushed him away again. “Go on.”

With a sigh, Adam grabbed him for one last kiss before heading around to the driver’s seat. Before he got in, he seemed to have an idea and smiled.

“Hey, maybe I could ring you later?” he suggested. “Do a little auditorily-enhanced version of our messaging fun…”

Kennie narrowed his eyes at him, even while his body was telling him it was very much a fan of that idea. “Only if you’ve got a good amount of work done,” he said.

“Deal,” Adam said, grinning.

“Now go,” Kennie said sternly. “Or I actually will have to take you back upstairs again.”

Laughing, Adam opened the door. “Still not exactly nailing it with the horrible threats but…” He gave Kennie a final grin. “Talk to you later, then.”

Kennie chuckled. “Yeah,” he said, smiling back.

With that, Adam finally forced himself into his car, and waved at Kennie before driving off. Kennie watched him go, and then headed back up to his room, where he lay down again with a ridiculously happy sigh. Thursday was way too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> There will be lots more visits to Faulty Lantern, with loads of different character groups and crossovers ^^


End file.
